


Displacement

by Germindis, idontevenknowugh



Series: Displacement [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Fontcest, Incest, Kidnapping, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Red City Tie In, Replacements Tie In, Sanscest - Freeform, honeymustard - Freeform, meant to be read by absolute monstrous garbage only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2018-12-18 13:57:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11875965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Germindis/pseuds/Germindis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontevenknowugh/pseuds/idontevenknowugh
Summary: Underswap Papyrus already has Undertale and Underfell Sans chained in his basement, and he's looking to expand his collection. Then he discovers the perfect addition, already working as a whore, and finally gathers the harem he always wanted.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh yeah, Germindis and I did. We couldn't resist. We had to explore what would happen when we crossed them the other way. Please enjoy this crossover.
> 
> Someone has to.

The screen flickered to life, and Papyrus let out an excited “Yes,” his arm around Blue, squeezing him in a hug of celebration. Blue huffed and looked towards the screen. It didn’t hurt to let him see, Papyrus supposed.

He stroked the sans’s skull as he watched. Blue was his first, and still the best, source for him to take out his sexual frustrations and leave his brother, the real Sans, alone. Not that it was a hard contest between Blue and Papyrus’s other sans: Red, the scarred, red-eyed little bastard that barely even looked like Sans. Papyrus wasn’t looking to replace Blue, now that he had trained him to be nicely docile, but he was ready for some more variety in his life.

He used a joystick he had found in the dump to move the image on the screen around the first world. Without wasting any time, he sent it looking for the alternate versions of him and Sans. What he found was...not pleasant. The sans had a large, gaping hole in his skull, something that Papyrus was surprised hadn’t dusted him. His sockets were somehow both blank and dangerous. Shivering, Papyrus marked the world a no-go, and entered a new set of variables.

He watched the next one for a little while, a smile on his face. Blue started to fidget after a bit, and Papyrus realized it was getting late. Sighing, he marked it “Sans’s Pirate Adventures” and shutdown the machine. He could always watch more later. He went upstairs with a fond smile.

The next day he almost left Blue, but it felt lonely walking to the back of the lab by himself, so he stopped and unchained him. Settling down, he fought off the urge to look in on the saved profile. He could lose a whole day that way.

Random variables landed him on an empty house in Snowdin. So, he brought the camera over to Snowdin forest, where his sentry station was. No matter who was actually a sentry in this one, they should both be nearby. However, there was no sign of skeletons, of any variety.

Curiosity had him looking around the underground, when he really should have just moved on. He found the world’s Papyrus in Waterfall, sparring with Undyne. He laughed, stroking Blue’s spine as he buried his face in Papyrus’s hoodie. He hadn’t considered the effect of a mixed up timeline on the other monsters. Seeing the scientist looking grim and trading blows with a version of him who just looked...ridiculous- it was making him cry from laughter. Blue bounced against his rib cage.

Maybe the sans was in Hotland. Papyrus looked around, but couldn’t find any equivalent to his corn dog stand. Grumbling, he zipped over to New Home, to take a peek around. He caught sight of a large, sprawling complex, like nothing he had seen in the Capital here. He just had to know.

It was a brothel! He peeked into the rooms one by one, feeling guilty. There was no sound, sadly, but the visuals were interesting enough to keep his attention. He saw some strange combinations of monster anatomy. Shaking off the image of a particularly messy coupling, he almost skipped the next room, thinking the monster in it was sleeping. He wasn’t. He was...tied to the bed. Papyrus had finally found this world's sans, and he was tied to the bed with...webbing, his legs spread and his pants positively soaked. His pelvis moved, as if looking for friction.

Papyrus didn’t care that this sans shared Red’s eyelights and sharp teeth. The image of him laying on the bed, clearly desperate for sex, was more than enough reason to ignore that. This sans was different, and Papyrus would be an idiot to pass up this chance. The chance to have a sans who knew what he was doing, who was used to putting out. He kept watching until it was time for him to leave the lab, but nothing happened. He marked the profile “Yes” and rushed out, wishing he had used Blue in that time.

The next time he looked in on the other world, the sans was being fucked in front of a large group of monsters. Papyrus had Blue get on his knees and pleasure him as he watched the sans come undone from the attention of two huge monsters. Papyrus came not long after the sans on the screen did, Blue choking on his release. The show over, he went about his day, dreaming about the sans through his naps.

For several days he only managed to catch the mundane parts of the sans’s life, growing frustrated. He was elated when he caught the sans with a customer, finally. What was he eating- was that…a trash can? Blue made a gagging noise and looked away. It turned his stomach, and Papyrus shifted the camera away. He didn't look in the other room, not really in the mood for anything anymore. He wondered if he should get the sans after all, but reminded himself that the monster was a whore, he had to put up with whatever was requested of him. Maybe he’d even be grateful to get away from sickos like that.  
  
The idea of a grateful and talented sans made him smile. He put Blue back and grabbed some paper, mapping out the complex for the rest of the evening.

At one point he lost track of the sans all together. No matter where he looked, the little skeleton was nowhere to be found. Probably days off or something, he thought, trying not to worry. He spent the time over the complex through the machine, picking out landmarks, then studying the drawn map at work.

Until he felt like he was ready, that he could get where he might need to and back to the portal without issue. After that, it was just looking for a good chance. He could hardly believe his luck.

The sans was behaving strangely, wandering around almost aimlessly, and avoiding others. Papyrus began to boot up the machine properly, watching for the sans to land somewhere. He was ready and waiting when he saw the sans talk to Muffet, who was his boss, it seemed. Frowning, he watched a bit longer, and the sans took off again.

He clearly had a destination now, though he was dragging his feet. Papyrus grew eager as he went into an much less traveled section, and eventually came to a stop in front of a door. Instead of going in, he turned and walked away from it, mouth moving and arms coming up to hug himself.

This was the best chance he was going to get.

\---

Papyrus paused at the intersection and double checked his mental map. He really hoped that the sans hadn’t wandered off. He went down the left hallway at a jog. There was no time to waste. He may have set up the portal to last longer, but this place was huge.

Another turn and he knew he was getting close. He slowed to a quick walk, hoping to catch the sans by surprise. There was a hint of movement down the hallway, someone pacing. Which meant that, far from leaving, the sans hadn’t done anything but pace in front of that door for the last few minutes.

Papyrus crept forward as quietly as he could. He hadn’t gotten close enough to grab the sans before eyelights flicked up from the ground and stared at him.

Fuck! He should have been more careful. There wasn’t much chance to keep this whole thing from being a complete waste. It was do or die time, and he prepared to shortcut to the other monster.

Before he could act, the sans was leaping into his arms and hanging onto him, babbling something. His shoulder felt like it was getting wet from tears, or drool, or both. Without thinking, he wrapped his arms around the small body.

“B-boss, Papyrus, thank god, you’re - I’m sorry. I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry, I can’t do it, I’m sorry I lied to you, you were right, I didn’t - I didn’t wanna be here, I wanna g-go home, please take me home, please, I’m sorry-”

Soul racing, he took what luck was given to him.

“It’s okay. We’re going home. I got you.” He murmured in his most comforting tone. Tightening his grip, he teleported them back to the portal. The sans didn’t appear to notice, still muttering apologies into Papyrus’s shoulder.

Papyrus felt giddy as he stepped back into his own timeline. This had almost been easier than Blue. He closed the portal with a sense of relief. The sans continued to cling to him.

When he stepped out into the front of the lab, he saw both of the other sanses staring at him. Blue brought his phalanges up to his mouth, looking like he was about to cry. Papyrus flashed him a smile before turning to the work table. He set the sans down so he was sitting on the edge of it.

The sans still wasn’t looking at anything but Papyrus. He noisily wiped at his face with his sleeve.

“Ugh...sorry bro...I’m uh...” He looked Papyrus up and down. “I have _never_ seen you wear that.”

That caught Papyrus off guard. He still thought he was his brother? Well then...

“I, uh, needed a disguise...,” he said, giving the sans a smile.

The sans’s mouth opened for a second, then he leaned back with his hands behind him, breaking into a smile too. “You’re so smart, boss.”

There was a metallic rattle behind them, and Papyrus turned to see Red climbing to his feet. He shot the little bastard a glare, but only got the same in return. With all the meaning he could put behind the look, he slid his gaze over to Blue. Red paused and followed the look. He hovered, halfway to standing, before sitting back down with a pissy look.

The sans on the table moved his head like he was about to look behind him. Papyrus turned back to him with his smile firmly back in place. He lifted a hand and waved it in front of the sans, like he was trying to get his attention.

“Hey, let’s get you out of those awful clothes.” He offered.

“Uh!”

The sans looked down at himself.

“You said they looked profes--” he stopped. “...okay.”

Papyrus took a steadying breath. He was already so obedient. The things he had seen on the screen were one thing, but he had never expected to find a sans that was this pliable right from the start. Even Blue had fought back, some.

The sans moved to get up from the table. Papyrus set his hands on the sans’s shoulders and pressed down, keeping him in place.

“Go ahead. I have something down here, um, pretty sure.” He reached blindly under the table for the cuffs, doing his best to keep the sans’s vision blocked.

“Go...ahead...? What are-” The sans looked to the side before Papyrus could stop him, and a sound caught in his throat. He’d seen the others. “....b..ro? Who’re...”

Papyrus grabbed the sans’s wrist and got the first cuff onto it while he was still distracted by the others. The second cuff was in hand a moment later. He reached for the sans’s other wrist.

The sans made a wild scramble across the table.

“No...no…! Muffet! _Muffet!_ You said you wouldn’t! What is this?!”

It took Papyrus a moment to recall that the Muffet in the other timeline had been this sans’s…pimp, he supposed. Scowling, he grabbed for any part of the sans he could reach. He managed to grab onto his pant leg to pull him back into reach.

The sans had stopped struggling almost as soon as he started. He’d thrown his arms over his face.

“I thought it...was...o..ver…”

Papyrus took his second wrist and pried it away from his face, closing the cuff over the bones.

“It is,” he said cheerfully. “You’re back home in Snowdin. No more Muffet, no more whoring yourself out.”

The sans shook his head, his eyes shut tight.

“Please d-...li-listen, I...I can do whatever you...want, say whatever, I’ll...do whatever you can think of, just…” Papyrus stopped for a moment, intrigued. “...don’t wear his face, please, don’t do that to me. Have some...mercy.”

It took a great deal of effort not to laugh. “Okay, deal.” He replied. “First, I need you to strip and let me put the rest of these on.” Papyrus reached under the table and retrieved the rest of the chains for his new sans. He set them on the table next to the smaller monster.

The sans let out a long breath and almost seemed to relax. “Okay. Okay.” He peeked one eye open, then shut his eyes again. “...y-you’re still…”

Papyrus gave him a patient look. “I need to ensure you cooperate. Restraints first.”

The sans ducked his head, eyes still closed, and felt around for the chains. He gripped a part of them, then paused. He held them up and felt over them like a blind monster.

“Uh....how do they go on?”

Papyrus took the two ankle cuffs out of the pile. “I’ll help you get them on, but you have to take off your clothes first. Want me to help with that too?” The sans made a small squeaky noise at that. Papyrus smirked. This was going so well, he could hardly believe it.

The sans kept his eyes shut through the whole process, but obediently moved his hands to unbutton his pants, and shakily shuffle them off. He kicked off his shoes, then shrugged out of the jacket coat, and finally fiddled with the shirt. It was long enough that his pelvis was still covered while he was sitting, and he seemed the most hesitant to take it off all the way, even after he had it unbuttoned all the way down.

He let the shirt fall into the puddle of clothes around him, and stayed frozen there.

“O...okay?”

“Good job,” Papyrus praised him, taking his left foot in one hand and lifting it to secure the cuff. The sans gave a small jolt, but held still.

“Very good,” he continued, moving on to the other ankle. He decided to attach the ischium chains first, in case the sans got spooked before they were done.

“I’m going to touch your pelvis,” Papyrus said, getting the rings ready.

The sans spread his legs slightly, but wrapped his arms around himself and swallowed. “...right…”

Papyrus leaned forward and slipped the rings over the bone before bending them shut. It went so much easier with a willing sans. He had a feeling he was going to like this new one. Papyrus wondered what he should call him, though. Red was already taken. Red Two? No, that was stupid. What was the name of the brothel? Red City? Too long...that would get old fast.

Papyrus couldn’t help but run a digit up the sans’s pubic symphysis before straightening. The sans jumped away a bit, squeaking in dismay before he got himself to hold still again. Despite cooperating, the sans was pretty shy for a whore. It was strangely cute.

‘RC’ might work for short. It was a good name for a pet, and Papyrus was fondly reminded of the racecar bed he’d gotten Sans, that Sans nowadays insisted he was too old for even though Papyrus still caught him gleefully snuggling into it after bedtime stories.

‘RC’ cut into Papyrus’s little reverie.

“Is it...is that all of them?”

“Not quite,” Papyrus replied, attaching the chains between the ankle cuffs and the rings. After that, he locked the collar in place. Even though the collar wasn’t particularly tight, RC made a choking noise and opened his eyes, startled. His eyes flit to Papyrus’s face for a second before he shut them again.

“And...now?”

“Just two more. Give me your wrists.”

The sans held his wrists out in front of him. Papyrus quickly ran chains between each wrist and the collar. Stepping back, he smiled.

“All done,” he proclaimed.

RC slowly opened his eyes one at a time and looked up into Papyrus’s face, this time seemingly unable to look away.

“So...”

“So...,” Papyrus copied before chuckling. “I don’t think I’m that ugly, am I?” He turned his skull to the side, so the sans could see it in profile. “I don’t have that nasty scar. Also, your Papyrus really needs to get some dental work done.” Out of the corner of his socket, he saw RC mouth a silent, questioning ‘my?,’ his brow bones stitched up in confusion. Papyrus turned back to face the sans fully.

“I’d tell you to let him know, if you were ever going to see him again.”

RC flinched backward, nearly falling on his back. He kept his hands close to his chest.

“What are...what...? What’s-?”

He looked over at the other sanses.

“...’my’....my Papyrus...?”

Papyrus almost felt bad for him. Reaching forward, he looped one arm around the sans’s pelvis. He pulled the other skeleton forward, making him yelp.

“I think you’ll like it here. Much less...demanding.” Papyrus wrapped his other arm around him.

RC’s breath was shallow. “But who’re…” He looked up into Papyrus’s face, directly into his eyes, searching. Then something seemed to clear. “You’re...Papyrus?”

“Yep,” Papyrus smiled down.

Slowly, almost reverently, the sans reached out a hand as if to touch Papyrus’s cheek. Papyrus smiled a little wider, ready to see how the sans would respond to a kiss. Then RC flipped his hand over and cuffed Papyrus on the side of the skull.

“What the hell is wrong with you?! What do you think you’re _doing?_ ”

Papyrus froze. His smiled dropped and he drew back slightly from RC.

“I see you’re going to need some behavioral lessons after all. Won’t that be fun, Red?” He glanced over his shoulder at the two other monsters. Red was right where he had last seen him, still glaring, but he noticed a slight tremble.

The sans on the table looked over at Red again, then quickly back to Papyrus.

“Why are you doing this? You can’t possibly want...I mean...” RC looked over Papyrus, like he was trying to make sense of him. “Even if you’re not...you’re not exactly the same, but you’re...you’re my little brother...”

“What?” Papyrus laughed, his anger draining away. “Are you serious? You’re older?”

“Yeah…? I’m-” RC shook his head. “Why does that matter? What is all this shit? Why would you…” He looked down at the chains, startling a little as he took them in fully. He crossed his legs.

“I suppose it doesn’t,” Papyrus wiped a tear from one socket. “It’s just funny. Thank goodness Sans doesn’t know he could have been the elder brother. He’d be so disappointed.”

He turned and walked over, past Red, to where Blue watched silently. Papyrus knelt behind him, running one hand along his rib cage. He felt Blue shiver.

“As for why,” Papyrus looked the new sans in the sockets as he said it. “Does it really matter? This is your life now.”

His new sans, meanwhile, was quickly getting his shirt back on over the chains on his arms.

“Nope. No it’s not. Don’t think so.” RC started pulling on his pants, having more difficulty getting his feet through with the ankle cuffs. The sans took on what Papyrus could only assume was his ‘big brother’ voice. “You’re letting me go right now.”

Sighing, Papyrus stood and walked back over to where RC was struggling with the pants. Despite lacking the viciousness of Red, this sans was no less stubborn about accepting his fate.

Papyrus was done playing nice, as it clearly wasn’t going to actually make this any easier. Reaching out, he grabbed the pants and tried to pull them away. RC slapped his hand.

“Papyrus, what the _fuck_.”

“You don’t get to call me that,” he growled, taking the garment in two hands and pulling as hard as he could. RC was still gripping them, so Papyrus ended up pulling his whole body across the table, but RC’s back hit the table top with a thump.

“Fuck-!”

Papyrus kept one hand on the pants, the other grabbing the arm chains, pulling up on them in an attempt to break RC’s grip. What he got was a sans dangling above the table like an overripe fruit on its last vine. Sighing, he let RC keep the damn pants and carried him over to his tool box.

“This could have been so easy,” he muttered, looking through it one handed. “But no, it never, fucking, is. You little bastards always have to take the long way, just for the hell of it.”

Papyrus heard a small hiccough come from RC. When he looked down, the monster was biting the bottom of his mouth, tears streaming down his face.

He turned back to the toolbox and found the scissors before taking the sans back to the table. Setting him down gently, Papyrus looked him in the sockets.

“I would much rather do this nicely, alright? Just do as I say, and you’ll be fine.”

RC gave a shuddering sob and released his grip, putting his face in his hands. His voice was quiet.

“What do you want?”

“For now, the clothes.”

RC stayed as he was, shivering and shoulders shaking, but he didn’t move to struggle, either.

Papyrus took the pants and shirt off of the smaller skeleton. Something had finally taken the fight out of him, and he didn’t try to resist. When Papyrus was done, he stepped back and gestured for RC to stand.

The naked monster took his hands away from his face to wrap his arms around himself. He looked up, but didn’t meet Papyrus’s eyes.

“I’m-” He ducked his head. “I’m sorry I...I embarrassed you, I did all sorts of...I know I...deserve whatever you’re…”

He shut his eyes.

“Don’t tell me I can’t even call you your name, you...you’re all I h-have.”

Papyrus had not been expecting that. Of all things, RC wanted to call him by name? That was what had set him off? He frowned, weighing his options. He could use this, but hearing the sans say his name made him feel...uncomfortable.

“Come here,” Papyrus said quietly.

Keeping his head down, the sans scooted to the end of the table and slid off it. Papyrus reached out and pulled him closer, hugging him.

“If it will make it easier for you, you can call me Papyrus.”

RC shook in the embrace.

“I don’t get...what’s happening. Aren’t you. Aren’t you punishing me?”

Papyrus released him and looked down.

“I was going to, and if you cause any more trouble, I’ll have to. This is your last chance.” Papyrus replied. “Understand?”

RC met his eyes and shook his head slowly, not breaking eye contact.

“I d-don’t understand. I don’t know what you want.”

“Maybe this will help.” Papyrus leaned down and pressed their teeth together. The sans froze solid. Papyrus used one hand to massage down his spine. The other hand held RC’s skull in place as Papyrus summoned his tongue and licked the teeth.

A high noise like the scrape of a nail came through RC’s closed teeth. Papyrus winced and let go of his skull, his own pulling back.

“Shit, stop that!”

RC quickly wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand, trying to back away, but held in place by the hand on his spine. His pupils were shrunk to tiny specks, their line of sight scattered as something behind them seemed to break.

“-’t’s disgusting…”

Papyrus wrapped his hand around RC’s spine, squeezing as white hot anger surged through him. Grabbing RC’s mandible, he applying pressure on either side where it met the rest of the skull. He had tried to be nice, hadn’t he? Well, that clearly wasn’t going to work.

“Excuse me?”

RC went rigid, making an effort to speak.

“...you’re- you’re my…”

“Your what? Say it.”

The trembling eyelights lifted to Papyrus’s face, but didn’t seem to see him clearly. RC’s mouth split in a broken grin.

“You’re...you could get anyone you want. You _know_ that, right? You don’t need to...why would you ever want to…?”

Papyrus frowned. Maybe this sans was a little more messed up than he had thought. No more dancing around it, then. He clearly wasn’t going to get it on his own.

“Even if that’s true, I would never want to taint him- Sans.” He brought his face down so that it was directly in front of the sans’s. “You, however, are nobody to me.”

RC let out a soft whine as he looked up at him hopelessly, apparently unable to move or speak. Papyrus pulled down on the mandible, doing his best to wrench his mouth open. RC jerked in shock at the violence, but let his mouth go slack.

Papyrus forced his tongue into his mouth, licking along the inside as he pulled the other monster up against his body. The little body in his arms had gone limp. He wasn’t fighting, but his feet were no longer helping support him.

Gripping RC to hold him upright, Papyrus broke the kiss and pulled his skull back. Had he fainted? He looked RC over. His eyes were open but didn’t seem entirely present. His face was a mask of utter despair.

“...you ha-te me….”

Papyrus sighed and straightened, picking RC up bridal style. “Certainly getting there,” he muttered.

He walked over to where Blue and Red still sat, unmoved. Neither were looking, Blue with his head down on his knees, while Red stared down at a chain he was toying with. Ignoring them, he took the new sans over to his chain, which sat coiled in the corner.

“I don’t hate you,” he clarified to the prone form as he cradled it in his lap, locking the larger chain to the collar. “I just don’t care about you, at least not like I care about my brother. As long as you’re useful to me, I’ll take care of you. Simple.”

RC didn’t make any response, looking to anyone like he had fallen down. Papyrus shifted him onto the bed, hoping that it wasn’t that serious already. He stood, brushing off his pants. There wasn’t much he could do but wait.

Without another word, he left the lab and went back into the house.

\-------

Sans didn’t look up when he heard the door shut. He didn’t want to see their new cell mate. How could he possibly look the monster in the sockets after he just sat here through that? The knowledge that it was for Ketchup’s safety didn’t make him feel any better, and it wouldn't help the newcomer, either.

Wasn’t it bad enough that the asshole had kidnapped the two of them? Why did he need another. He had Ketchup, smooth boned and already pretty broken, and Sans, who he seemed to have grabbed by mistake, to keep him occupied. Did he really need a third Sans trapped in this living hell?

There was a rustling and the clink of chains behind him. Swallowing his guilt, Sans glanced over to see Ketchup on his hands and knees by the dog bed. He watched as his counterpart sat back on his heels and reached out an arm, the motion stalling halfway.

“Y-you with us?” Ketchup called softly. Sans turned fully to face them, focused on listening for some kind of answer.

The monster in the dog bed shifted a little, like he was going to curl up, but his body stayed limp.

Ketchup turned to Sans, his expression concerned. Not sure how he could help, but unwilling to leave Ketchup to deal with it alone, he got to his feet and shuffled over. As he went, he shoved down everything that had just happened and prepared himself to focus on the new sans.

Ketchup retrieved the key to remove the gag, and Sans gave a dry cough, massaging his jaw before he spoke.

“Hey, buddy,” he said as he neared the bed. “I know this is probably the worst day of your life, but, uh, we wanna...help...if we can.”

A breathless choking noise came up from the monster in the bed. He slowly moved his arms to cover his face.

Ketchup sat forward and opened his mouth, like he was going to say something, but Sans set a hand on his shoulder. There was a loud clatter as Ketchup threw himself away from the contact. Sans flinched, drawing his hand back. Shit, he’d forgotten, Ketchup was still spooked about something.

“Sorry…,” he said softly. The other monster made no move to return, so Sans sat down by the dog bed, waiting for some kind of movement from the new Sans. He had tried to fix...whatever it was with Ketchup. That was a dead end.

“...none of it mattered…”

The words caught him off guard, startling him from his thoughts. He looked up at the new Sans.

“None of what?” He asked.

The other Sans pulled his arms closer over his face, muffling his words.

“I did it all for. Him. He was never supposed to find out, I was supposed to just. Disappear, and he. I knew if he found out…” He gave a wet hiccough. “But he doesn’t even...he…”

Sans frowned and tried to decipher the words. He had to mean his brother, but then, what did he mean about disappearing? It didn’t make any sense for-

“Your brother?” Ketchup chimed in from his spot several feet away. “He didn’t know you were at...that place?”

At that, the monster drew his arms away from his face and slowly sat up. He looked like some awareness was coming back into his eyes.

“...he _did_ know...” He wiped at a wet eye socket. “He...he saw me, and it...nothing happened.” He looked down at his lap, unfocused. “He said he’d fight for me...”

Sans looked back and forth between the two other monsters. There was something he was missing here, but when he had asked Ketchup what he’d seen in all that time he was over by the machine, the answer had been a soft, _You don’t want to know_.

“Sounds like a good monster,” Ketchup commented.

The new Sans settled his fists in his lap, still not looking up.

“The best there is.”

Sans bit back the urge to argue that point, knowing full well it was unwinnable with another Sans. The other was studying his own hands, almost peacefully contemplative.

“I thought it would be the end of the whole world if he ever knew. He’d be done with me, and that would be...about the same.” His sockets went black. “He wouldn’t even want to admit I was his...brother.”

He wrung his hands.

“But he still…”

“He still…?” Sans asked. His soul felt like it was seizing in his ribcage. What had this Papyrus done? He had to know.

The other monster’s face cracked in an almost tragic smile.

“He talked to me like it was any other day. Like I was the same. Like he didn’t think any...different about…” His face twisted, and he looked Sans in the eye. “...is this a nightmare…?”

The momentary sense of relief he felt at the other Sans’s response was immediately dampened by the question. Looking down, Sans took a shaky breath.

“No- well, yes, but not, um, not literally. This is, unfortunately, very real.”

The other Sans shook, gripping himself.

“Th-en why d-did he say what I always dream about him saying.”

“‘Cause he-,” Sans started, but was cut off by Ketchup’s quiet voice.

“Because he’s what we all fear, right? A pa- a papy- a version of him that doesn’t care, that lost his way and turned out wrong.”

At first there was no response, and there didn’t seem like there would be one. Then the other Sans spoke in a whisper.

“He needs help.”

A startled laugh slipped out of Sans before he could stop it. He understood the sentiment, he really did. The new Sans just didn't know, not yet.

“What that asshole needs is a swift kick in the pelvis, and then several more. Preferably, enough that he dusts.”

Sans was treated to the first look of real anger he’d seen on the new Sans’s face.

“He’s our brother.”

Sans snarled, glaring at the newcomer. Chains clinked to his right, but he dismissed the sound.

“No, no he's not. I know for damn fucking sure my brother would never pull this sick shit!”

The other Sans looked away from him, his gaze set steadily forward.

“He’s our brother, too.”

Sans bristled, climbing to his feet. The very idea set him on edge. “How dare you…?” He just about growled.

The other Sans kept staring ahead. He didn’t seem to register Sans’s anger.

“You little-!”

“Mustard!” Ketchup stepped up next to him. “He doesn't- he just hasn't had time, you know?” His hands were up, placating. Sans didn't really want to calm down.

“What he’s saying, Ketch, about our brothers!”

“It hurts, but you know, you know what it was like at first. Just...give him a break.” Ketchup gestured at the other monster, expression pleading.

The new Sans was staring at both of them like he wasn’t sure what he was seeing.

“You...two can’t really be…” He looked back and forth between them. “I would never...disown him.” He buried his face in his hands. “...no matter what.”

Sans sighed. “We aren't telling you- look, you just have to learn to separate your brother from that,” he pointed at the stairs.

“Mustard!” Ketchup admonished, but didn't go on to correct him. There was no response, and eventually Sans gave up. He threw his hands up and stalked away to settle down for the night. Whatever. He would learn the hard way.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Checkout [Germ](https://germindis-leechlamp.tumblr.com/) and [Uggy](http://idontevenknowwhattoputhereugh.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warning: it's time. Check the endnote for more specifics.
> 
> Come join us on the [[ **askblog**](https://askcreepswap.tumblr.com/)] for a very strange time, ask whatever curious or sadistic questions your heart may desire of these suffering skells (and Papyrus).
> 
> Oops, you're here.

 

 

Papyrus was ready to find dust when he went back to the lab. He’d walked through what he would do with the remains and everything. Even optimistically he had only expected to find the new sans alive. The state of all three of the sanses brought a grin to his face. 

“Good morning,” he drawled as he walked over to Blue, who sat watching him warily directly between Red and RC. “Blue, Red...RC.”

RC tilted his head in confusion at hearing his nickname for the first time. 

Blue was looking between them while Papyrus knelt down to unlock his chain. As it fell to the ground he stood, cradling Blue in his arms.

He kissed Blue, who opened his mouth as soon as Papyrus’s skull moved towards him. The kiss was long and deep. He wanted to make sure there was no room for RC to misunderstand.

When he broke the kiss Blue was panting, but Papyrus looked over at the new sans, ignoring him.

RC had his head fully turned away.

“Our new friend doesn't seem to like the show,” Papyrus said, looking back at Blue. “Guess you’re going to have to work harder, to get his attention.” Blue whimpered.

RC’s shoulders hunched.

“That’s fucking gross, Papyrus.”

He felt Blue flinch, and there was movement behind him. Papyrus glared at RC.

“Still on about that?” 

There was a whining noise from RC, and his shoulders started shaking. He mumbled something. Papyrus walked over to him, steps slow. 

“What was that?” He asked, coming to a stop right in front of RC.

“...just...k...ill me...”

The sans looked up at him, and tears were dripping steadily down his face.

“If you really don’t care, if I’m...nobody to you, please don’t...just...just g-g-get rid of me. Don’t make me...” He sobbed. “I’m...weak. I can’t make it without...without you...”

Papyrus contemplated the sans. He set Blue down to the side, still keeping him close, and knelt down. 

“Don't say that,” he said. He had no idea this sans would be so fragile, but now he had to deal with it. “I was...upset, yesterday. It's not- I don't...” Grumbling, he rubbed his hand over his face. 

“I do care about you. Of course.” There was a sound behind him, which he ignored, but would not forget. “I don't want that...please.” 

The sans kept looking at him, choking on tears, but a little light returned to his eyes. Papyrus tried smiling, opening his arms for a hug. 

RC’s pupils dilated, and he let out a breath, staring at Papyrus’s open arms with a sort of longing. But he still didn’t get up or move. He stayed shaking where he was, sniffling periodically.

Frowning, Papyrus let his arms drop partially. It seemed to be working, but what was the point, if the sans wouldn’t touch him without having a complete breakdown. Leaning forward, he started with a gentle hug. 

The response was startlingly immediate. The sans launched himself the rest of the way forward to clasp onto him, burying his face in his shoulder.

Papyrus tightened the hug, smiling to himself. One arm looped around the sans’s rib cage, pulling them tight together. His other hand landed on RC’s lumbar spine. Hoping it would be taken affectionately, for now, Papyrus nuzzled into his neck. 

The sans huffed out a few uneven breaths, his fingers twisting up in the fabric of Papyrus’s hoodie. Papyrus felt his body relax in his arms. He massaged the sans’s spine again, resisting the urge to go lower. 

“Very good,” he murmured, pressing his teeth against RC’s skull in a chaste kiss. RC wrapped his arms around him so tight it was like they were trying to meet in the middle. Papyrus could feel a soft hammering from the sans’s chest. The beat of his soul was palpable.

Papyrus used his other hand to start massaging along his ribs and upper spine. He kept kissing and nuzzling, barely holding himself back from going further. It was so nice to have a sans want his touch, even like this. Stars, especially like this. He hadn't hugged Sans in weeks, wary of his own desires. 

The show of affection appeared to undo this sans completely. He melted into the hold, making little whimpers of contentment with every touch. Papyrus slowly sat back, shifting his legs out in front of him, until he was seated on the ground, the sans draped over his rib cage. 

He glanced over at Blue. The other sans hadn’t moved, and was watching them with an uncertain expression. Papyrus lifted his arm from RC’s shoulders and gave Blue a ‘come here’ gesture. Blue hesitantly leaned forward, and Papyrus gave him a deeper kiss. RC’s grip around him went stiff, and he started to shiver. Papyrus pulled away from the kiss and rubbed his back. 

“It’s okay,” he murmured. 

RC kept his face buried.

"I let you...down somehow. I don’t know how to fix it.”

Papyrus tilted the sans’s skull up. 

“There's a very easy solution, you know.” He said softly. 

“I-” The sans’s words choked off, and he closed his mouth. He searched Papyrus’s eyes, waiting for a response instead. Papyrus gave him a sad look. 

“Stop rejecting me...Sans.”

RC opened his mouth, and at first the only noise from him was a sharp intake of breath. Then he started babbling.

“I would never, I- ! You’ve gotta know that I-”

He clung to the back of the hoodie tighter.

“Papyrus, I...I love you so much. I’m sorry I never told you.”

“Shhhh,” Papyrus smiled, the words making his soul race. “It's okay,” he repeated, stroking the sans’s back. “That makes me so happy. I love you too, but when I try to show you, you...seem to hate it.”

The sans’s shoulders jumped a little. “You...you mean like...?” His eyes flicked to Blue, but quickly settled back to focus on Papyrus’s chest. “That’s not...really the same.”

“Ohhh...” Papyrus said, not entirely faking the sadness in his voice. 

RC’s hands clawed along the fabric on Papyrus’s back, as though he were desperately trying to keep hold of him.

“Bro, I. You mean everything to me. You’re. I lo-...love you more than anything. I’d do anything for you. I really...” Papyrus gave him a smile. “What happened to you? Did,” he gripped tighter, “Did someone hurt you...?”

The smile dropped away. “Why would you think that?”

The sans squirmed uncomfortably. 

“Cause you...don’t seem to know the difference. You can care about someone without...” He looked down. “It’s not supposed to be that way. It doesn’t have to be.”

“Of course I know the difference.” Papyrus insisted, annoyed. “That doesn't change how I feel.” Despite his decision to go easy, to ease the sans into it so that he didn't fall down and dust, his grip tightened as he grew angry. 

RC’s breath hitched.

“S...sorry...”

“Sorry? That’s it, just sorry?” Papyrus ground out. He turned to the side, rolling the sans over and onto the floor and kneeling above him. “You’re going to have to do better than that.” 

The sans’s rib cage rose and fell faster.

“Like...,” he swallowed. “what...?”

Papyrus grabbed RC’s arm chains and used them to pin his arms above his head. He leaned down to kiss the sans. The sans whined into him, but he only pressed harder. His other hand stroked along the sans’s ribs roughly. 

RC flinched under him. Papyrus could feel his uneven breathing as he touched his ribs, but the sans didn’t move away. Still, as much as he wanted free use of his hands, this sans had proved annoying before. Lifting his skull, he turned to Red. 

“Come here,” he demanded. Red didn’t even look up from his lap. “Red, come here.” That got his attention, his skull snapping up to take in what was going on. He shook his skull, eyelights shrunken. 

“Now,” Papyrus hissed, squeezing hard around a couple of RC’s ribs as his temper flared up further. The monster under him jerked in pain.

“Ugk!”

Red glared for a moment more before he drooped, his shoulders falling. He pushed to his feet, and Papyrus loosened his grip. Once Red came to a stop a few paces from them, Papyrus lifted the arm chains up slightly. 

“Hold his hands.” Once again, Red hesitated, but before Papyrus had a chance to react he dropped to his knees, his hands taking hold of the chains. RC squeaked in fear.

Both hands free, Papyrus went back to feeling along the sans’s rib cage, but now he could use his other hand to stroke his pelvis. The sans’s hips jerked under the touch.

“Nuh-no...no...”

Papyrus ignored him. He ran his digits over the front of the pelvis, stopping to play with the rings there. Smirking down at RC, he grabbed the chains attached there and tugged them up, enough to lift his pelvis off the floor. 

“Ngk!”

RC tried closing his thighs, but only ended up skating his legs around the floor as the rest of his body formed a bridge. Papyrus slipped his other hand underneath the pelvis and began to rub and stroke at the sacrum and coccyx. 

“Come on,” he urged the sans impatiently. 

RC’s eyes clouded over in fear.

“What...? What do-? I don’t...”

Papyrus let go of the chains, dropping the other monster’s pelvis into his hand. He traced along the pelvic inlet. 

“This has to be doing something. Let your pussy form for me.” 

The sans choked.

“...n-no.”

Papyrus sneered down at him. “You’d do it for any monster that would walk through the door there, but not for me?” He began to rub along the front of the pelvis roughly, to stimulate the sans. 

RC coughed out a sob, tears leaking down his face. He kept trying to cross his legs. In spite of his protest, the more Papyrus rubbed, the more the bones began to warm. RC made a gagging noise as magic started to pool at his groin. 

Before the magic could form, though, the sans’s pelvis bucked hard under Papyrus’s attentions, and RC’s pupils shrunk in terror.

“N-no no no stop please take them out, take them out take them out”

Papyrus slowed his touch, but didn’t stop. He looked down at the rings where they rattled against the bone. 

“The others do just fine with them there, and so can you.” 

The sans whimpered, trying to shrink away from the touch. 

“Please it’s gonna hurt me, please, d-d-don’t, please-”

Papyrus leaned down to stare the sans in the sockets. “I think I’ll be as accommodating of you, as you were for me.” He began to rub faster again. RC’s pelvis twitched up against him.

Then RC somehow made exactly the whining noise Sans once had when he burnt a finger on the stove. It had been one of the few times Papyrus could remember needing to comfort his normally stoic little brother over pain.

“P-apy...rus...don’t hu-rt me please”

Papyrus froze, he knew this wasn't Sans, but a part of him screamed with a desire to take care of the monster. He removed his hands and sat up. Red looked at him curiously. 

RC had his eyes shut tight.

“It...it b-b-breaks sometimes if...if there’s anything....touching...”

“It breaks?” Papyrus repeated back. “Your magic?”

RC nodded, trying to squeeze his legs together.

Papyrus sighed. “Who would have ever thought it would be so difficult to fuck a whore.” RC flinched at that. “Blue, come here.” He looked over at where the other monster was sitting, waiting. 

Blue crawled over to them slowly. Papyrus stood, moving out of the way once he was next to them. 

“Hold his legs,” he ordered. Blue whimpered, his hands shaking. “Blue, you know wh-” 

Before he could finish the sentence, Blue’s hands had wrapped around RC’s ankles. RC’s knees came up slightly in protest.

“No no no please don’t-”

Papyrus ignored him, and a growl from Red, walking over to the worktable. He found the pliers from yesterday and turned back to the three sanses. Pausing for a moment, he took in the sight of them all. Red looked furious, but that was nothing new. Blue was holding onto RC like he was supposed to, but not really managing to hold him still, the other monster's squirming pulling his arms this way and that.

He walked back to them slowly. Having one of them ‘welcome’ RC might ease him into it, but he wasn't about to share Blue, and Red couldn't be trusted. Besides, he really, really wanted this.

Kneeling down beside RC, he turned to Blue. The sans was crying. Papyrus hadn't realized, the tears falling silently down his skull. He looked RC in the sockets. 

“Stop struggling, or I leave them in.”

RC went stock still, except for the trembling.

“I’m not- I’m not, d-don’t. Don’t break me please don’t b...break me...”

Papyrus didn't respond, instead getting to work removing the rings and letting the chain fall to the ground with a clatter. As soon as the rings were off, RC formed a pussy between his legs. Surprised, Papyrus smiled. Maybe this would go a bit easier, after all. 

Without wasting a moment, he slipped his fingers into the sans’s pussy. He wasn't ready, at all. RC gasped at the intrusion, even though he must have known it was coming. Papyrus removed his fingers and took hold of the nearest femur. 

“RC needs a bit of help. You did so well with Red, why don't you take care of him, Blue.” 

Blue began to shake his head, but all it took was a hard look from Papyrus for him to nod instead. He glanced at Red, then at RC, his face quickly flushing blue. With a resigned look he leaned down and very tentatively licked along the lips of the pussy. 

RC drew in breath, closing his eyes and lifting his hips up. Blue jerked his skull back. He glanced up at Papyrus with pinprick eyelights, and Papyrus nodded at him. The tongue reappeared before working over the other’s magic several more times. RC kept turning his head back and forth, apparently resigned to this but having trouble getting comfortable. He was muttering.

“Nn...d....don’t look...don’t look don’t look...”

Papyrus smiled down at the sans. He could just imagine Sans getting all flustered and embarrassed, just like that. It was adorable. While Blue continued to prepare RC, Papyrus stroked along his ribs, his spine, and his upper pelvis, looking for spots that made him gasp. 

When he reached the sans’s shoulder blades, his back arched.

“Hk!”

Grinning, he rubbed along the bone again, harder this time. RC bit down to keep from making noise, but his shoulders rolled back at the touch, his spine continuing to curve up.

Blue sat up suddenly, his expression concerned. Papyrus chuckled. 

“I think he likes that,” he said, reaching down to thrust his fingers into RC again. The sans jolted.

“Uck-!”

It was better, but he wanted him dripping wet, and it was kind of hot watching Blue work. He pulled his hand away and offered it to Blue. He licked them clean without any further prompting, warming Papyrus’s soul.

“Keep going,” he said, and Blue didn’t hesitate this time, though Papyrus noticed he was trembling. RC hadn’t opened his eyes once since Blue started working. When Blue’s tongue touched him again, he seemed to struggle to keep still.

“Go ahead and enjoy it,” Papyrus murmured. “Blue has a very talented tongue, doesn’t he Red?” Red growled behind his gag. RC gave a frightened whine- Red had tightened his grip on the other sans’s arms.

“No need to take it out on RC, just because you’re jealous.” Papyrus continued to tease, and Red actually let go in his rush to loosen his grip. His skull dipped as he took hold again, and Papyrus laughed. 

Blue apparently reached a sensitive spot, because soon RC’s pelvis was twitching up into his face, and the sans was trying harder to hold back noise. Papyrus’s soul jumped at the realization that RC might be close, and rushed to push Blue away from him. 

“That’s good, Blue. Stop.” He ushered the sans away, eagerly taking his spot. Opening his pants and pulling out his cock, he gave it a few quick strokes while he stared down at RC. 

“Look at me,” he said, the tip brushing up against the sans’s pussy. 

“Mn...uh-!” RC’s eyes opened wide, terrified, his lower body trembling hard. “No...P-p-papyrus, no…”

Papyrus clacked their teeth together as he pressed into the sans, hilting himself fully in one steady push. RC’s mouth parted in shock, and he took the chance to slip his tongue inside. RC made a high keening noise into Papyrus’s mouth.

Papyrus pulled out and then snapped his pelvis forward. He hardly thought that RC needed a slow start, after what he had seen. His tongue continued to explore the sans’s mouth as he thrust in and out. 

He heard more muffled noises from RC, then felt the sans starting to sob against him. Breaking the kiss, he lifted his skull and looked down at the sans, continuing to move within him. 

“You feel so good...” He moaned. 

RC turned his head to the side, squeezing his eyes shut again and crying harder. Papyrus put his weight on one arm, lifting the other to turn RC’s skull back towards him. 

“Look, hah, at me,” he panted. 

The sans kept his eyes closed, but his mouth opened and he let out a soft wail, tears rolling faster down his face. Papyrus sat up and adjusted, lifting the sans’s pelvis and holding it tightly so that he could thrust into it roughly. RC cried out with each thrust. 

“Open. Your. Eyes.” He ground out between thrusts, ending the words with a groan. 

RC opened his eyes to look at him, speaking between sobs.

“Y-ou don’t want this you...d-don’t w-ant this…”

Papyrus sunk all the way into the sans and paused. He laughed breathlessly. How could he still be spouting that? 

“There seems to be plenty of evidence, ah, to the contrary,” He chuckled, thrusting once to punctuate his point. 

RC tugged at his arms, still in Red’s grip. They slipped free for a moment, but Red quickly grabbed them again, his hands shaking. RC kept wailing.

“Nno-o...”

“Yes...” Papyrus hissed as he began to thrust shallowly. He kept one hand under RC’s pelvis, the other moved up and began to tease his clit. 

“Uh-!” RC gave a wet gasp. “Ss-stop stop”

“You’re going to, ngh, come,” Papyrus increased the pressure on the clit, “with me inside you.” 

RC’s legs twisted around, but that only seemed to bring him closer. His pelvis jerked up at a hard push, and Papyrus felt his pussy start to twitch under his hand. It wasn’t big, but he’d climaxed. RC sobbed helplessly under him.

“N-nuh-hoo...nooo...”

“Mm, that felt good,” Papyrus took a moment to fight off his own orgasm. “How about another one?” He went back to holding the sans’s pelvis in both hands and thrusting deeply into him. 

RC shook his head, tugging harder at his arms. There was a whine, but it sounded wrong. Glancing up, Papyrus saw tears falling from Red’s bowed skull. He’d thought this couldn’t get any better, but the sight made him grin. 

“Good. Job. Red.” He mocked as he continued to fuck RC. Red looked up at him, glaring. The tears began to make tracks down his face, but he couldn’t hold Papyrus’s gaze for long before he looked away again, the monster between them still crying pitifully. 

Papyrus leaned forward, lowering the sans’s pelvis as he went, until he was hunched above him, propped up on one elbow. He ignored the sobs, kissing RC one more time as his other hand returned to his clit. Papyrus was close, but wanted one more orgasm out of the sans first. 

RC pressed his face into the crook of one arm, whimpering.

“Mmn...nnh...d-on..t...”

“You...can do...it,” Papyrus gasped, “come for me.” He licked at RC’s exposed neck and shoulder, frantically rubbing the clit as he felt his orgasm building. 

“Ha-a!”

RC’s pelvis thrust up once suddenly, and Papyrus felt his pussy clenching around him. The sans looked mortified, running out of the energy for sobs and now making high, breathless whining noises.

Thrusting into him one more time, Papyrus gave in and came with a long, low moan. His pelvis jerked back and forth shallowly as he rode out one of the best orgasms he’d had in a while. 

For once, RC’s eyes were wide open, horror-stricken. His whole body locked up in paralysis.

“N...gh...uh-uh...nghh...hhn-no...”

Papyrus panted above him as he came down from his climax. As soon as he felt ready to stand he pulled out of the sans and got to his feet with a groan. His magic dispelled and he closed up his pants. 

Red still sat holding RC’s arms, looking down and away. He trembled, and Papyrus wondered if he even realized it was over. He glanced over at Blue, who was also looking away, huddled in on himself. He considered checking on him, but he hadn’t actually had to do much. Besides, he was running out of time. 

The sanses would sort it out, like they always had before. A sound came from below him.

“P...apy...rus...”

He looked down at RC. The sans was splayed out, yanking to free his hands like he wanted to reach up to him, but Red seemed locked in place. Was there nothing Papyrus could do to disillusion this sans? Well, there was only one way to find out. He turned and walked out the lab, already planning the next visit. 

 

\---

 

Sans did his best to block out everything, the asshole’s sick grin, the new Sans’s sobs, the awful rhythmic sound of sex. He had closed his eyes, but the sounds still filtered in. He just tried to drown them out with any other thoughts he could manage. It worked about half the time. So it took him a while to notice that the sounds had changed and decreased. 

When footsteps could finally be heard leaving by the stairs, Sans’s grip was fought hard. The sound of the door closing seemed to drive the movement into a panic.

“No, no, no, no-!”

The asshole was gone, and the Sans on the floor curled up his legs and dissolved into dry sobs. Sans let go and pulled his arms back as quickly as he could. The other monster rolled up the rest of the way into a tiny ball.

“Mmm!” Sans grunted. He needed to check on the new Sans, but first he had to get this fucking gag off. Looking over at Ketchup, he found his counterpart curled up as well, though upright. 

Sans got up and walked over. He resisted the urge to touch Ketchup, instead grunting at him for a bit. The other monster didn’t do anything. Panicking, Sans ran over to the dog bed and got the key. It was difficult to get the damn thing off with his hands shaking, but he managed it eventually. 

“Ketchup...um, new guy, talk to me.” he spat out as soon as he was rid of the rubber. 

The new Sans didn’t respond, and neither did Ketchup. Sans paced between them nervously, trying to think of what he could do. He didn’t want to touch either of them, especially not the new monster, after what he did. Fuck, he had help-...taking a deep breath, Sans tried to keep from hyperventilating. 

“Come on, you guys...”

As time wore on, he decided he had to do something. He stopped by Ketchup, first. With a shaking hand he reached out and touched the other monster’s shoulder. The reaction was immediate, Ketchup’s skull snapping up to stare at him with empty sockets. 

“Hey, Ketchup, it’s me. It’s Mustard.” 

Ketchup stared at him for a few moments before his eyelights came back. They flickered over behind Sans and then Ketchup teared up. 

“D-did he...?” Sans nodded, and Ketchup began to cry. 

There was a rattle of chains behind them, and Sans turned to look. The new Sans was slowly pushing himself against the wall to sit up.

“Shit,” Sans turned back to Ketchup. “I’ll be right back. Looks like he’s...not hurt, but I’m going to check.” 

He grabbed the dog bed and took it with him, over to the new Sans. Hadn’t Ketchup done this for him? Now it was happening all over again. A new victim in this hell hole. 

“H-here...,” he hadn’t meant to whisper, but that’s what came out. “This might be more, um, comfortable…” 

The other Sans’s eyelights snapped to him, shrunk to angry slits.

“Keep the  _ fuck  _ away from me. What the hell is wrong with you?”

Sans flinched, dropping the bed. He couldn’t meet the other monster’s sockets. He opened his mouth several times, intending to reply that there was nothing wrong with him, that if he could just explain…. Nothing that came to mind would make what he did okay. 

“Y-y-you held me down.  _ You held me down.” _

“I...,” Sans said, but he couldn’t bring himself to try and explain that fact. Giving up, he backed away instead. If the new Sans didn’t want him near, so be it. Turning back to Ketchup, he saw that his counterpart had also gotten to his feet. 

“He had to,” he said, sniffling. “It’s not his fault.” 

The new Sans scrabbled his legs against the floor, slipping on his sore pelvis and wincing. He turned his furious glare to Ketchup. 

“ _ Fuck  _ you, you’re dis _ gusting! _ ”

“Hey!” Sans yelled the word, despite not having the next idea what to say. There was no way he was going to let him say that to Ketchup, of all monsters. He wasn’t fast enough, though, Ketchup’s eyelights disappearing again as he froze. 

“You have no,  _ no  _ idea,” Sans snarled. “Leave him alone!” 

“ _ You’re _ disgusting.” The new Sans spat, making an attempt to stand up against the wall. He slid down it again with a small cry. “... _ I’m... _ dis..gust...ing...” He wrapped his arms around himself, starting to break down again. “I...” He curled over forward. “I d-d-don’t want it in me-e...” 

At first Sans didn’t know what he was talking about, but then he caught a drip on the ground where the other Sans was huddled at the wall. He hadn’t dispelled his magic, and cum was still oozing out from between his legs.

“Oh, oh fuck,” he looked around, spotting the water dish, which, he had to wonder if there was someway to get the asshole to recognize three monsters might need a bit more than that. At least the fucker remembered to fill it. Sans stalked over and grabbed it. After setting it down as carefully as he could manage with his hands shaking, he stepped back. 

“There, clean up and lay off.” 

The Sans looked up and made a half-reach for the dish, then brought his hand back to cover his face, bending over so his forehead hit the floor.

“I sho-uld j-ust di-e...”

The words chilled Sans. He stared at the new monster, anger building up in him. It wasn't like it had never occurred to him. It had, as he lay listening to Ketchup cry himself into something resembling sleep. However, to say it in front of Ketchup... Sans looked over his shoulder. Ketchup had sunk to his knees, his face covered by his hands. 

“No!” Sans shouted. “Fuck that! I’m not going to let that bastard win like that.” 

The new Sans didn’t look up.

“... _ win...?” _

“Yeah...” Sans replied, losing some of his steam. “I just mean, he’s taken enough, hasn't he? Don't let him take that.”

The new Sans only breathed heavily into his hands for a moment, then spoke. 

“I’m. I’m sorry.”

Slowly, he sat up, taking his hands from his face. He placed them on his chest, and there was a faint glow. When he pulled his hands away, a tiny white heart was sitting in one palm. He held it out toward Sans, not looking at him.

“...please.”

Sans couldn't do anything but stare. Exposing your soul was...was...

“I...can’t do it myself. At Red City, they, they did something where...well I...I tried before, and...”

“N-no...,” Sans stepped back. “I won't. We...we can find a way...right Ketchup?” There was no answer. “What do you mean...did something- and what the fuck is Red City?”

The new Sans pulled his hand back slightly, but didn’t put his soul back. 

“...he picked me up from a brothel called Red City.” His teeth spread in a humorless grin that still wasn’t faced Sans’s way. “I’m a working guy.” Sans looked away, uncomfortable. The new Sans looked down at the glowing heart in his palm. “I’ve been made to do some. Some things I don’t...but...”

He finally looked over at Sans.

“At Red City, I saw other workers have to- I was, was always afraid that eventually they’d make me-” He stopped. “He’s gonna...turn me on both of you, too...right?” Sans flinched. The other monster clutched at his soul. “That was the one thing I never...” 

He held out the heart again.

“I can’t live like you two. Please don’t make me live through that. That’s... _ that’s _ the thing I don’t want taken away. Please.”

“I’m, uh, not gonna- no! Fuck, are you, kidding me? Are you really-” Sans rubbed at his skull in frustration, his phalanges catching on the crack painfully. He glared down at the other Sans. 

“Are you really telling me that I have to live with fucking killing you? Yeah he makes us do shit, but we all know what’s going on. He  _ makes _ us.”

The other Sans’s body fell jerkily forward to land on his hands and knees, the soul dropping to the floor, abandoned. He pressed his face into the floor and wept, clawing at his head.

“Noo...no, no, no...”

“That’s not-” Sans could smack himself. “I didn't mean to scare you. I just meant. We don't blame each other. When Ketch-” Sans had to swallow down a wave of sickness that betrayed his point. He just hoped that the Sans didn't notice. 

“We’ve lived through it, and still take care of each other. You can- we’ll take care of you too.” Sans felt anxiety, and his own dark despair, creeping up through his soul. “Please...” 

The new Sans wrapped his hands over his stomach like he was going to be sick too, curling up on the floor like that.

“I ca-an’t anym..ore...please I can’t do anymore...”

Sans took shaking steps forward, until he could reach the soul. Sinking to his knees he carefully picked it up. It seemed so small to him, so fragile. It was, being a Sans’s soul, but holding it was different. It really would be so easy...

He looked over at Ketchup. As much as it pained him to leave his counterpart to deal with his demons alone, he was reasonably certain he wasn't going to dust himself. The new Sans, however…what if he found a way? So Sans settled onto the ground, the soul cradled in his hands. He focused on his desire- no, his need to protect what little he had left. No matter what. 

The soul shone a little brighter briefly. The Sans on the floor turned his head, cheek still pressed into the floor, but his eyes had a speck more light in them. Sans felt a bit of hope that something, at least one thing, in this place wouldn't go to absolute shit. 

“Get some rest,” he whispered. “I’ve got ya.” 

The monster’s mouth pulled back to sob again, but his soul felt warm in Sans’s hands. It gave a small flutter before the new Sans’s breath eventually evened into sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: interdimensional incest, rape/noncon, forced orgasm, suicide attempt
> 
> [[ **Uggy**](http://idontevenknowwhattoputhereugh.tumblr.com/)] and  [[ **Germ**](https://germindis-leechlamp.tumblr.com/)] are both on tumblr for all your author-bothering needs!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're having a good time here, make sure to checkout the [askblog](https://askcreepswap.tumblr.com/) for some extra fun, where you can ask the whole crew stuff. And if you ask RC questions, legend says that once in a blue moon McLeech comes out of his hidey hole to draw the answer and [things like this comic happen](https://askcreepswap.tumblr.com/post/169251690924/you-won-the-argument-prev).
> 
> Warnings in the endnote. Probably needless to say, more horrors are contained ahead. Take care and please read safely!

“More?” Sans peered at Papyrus, trying to figure out just what kind of shenanigans his brother was getting up to this time.

“Yeah, not a ton, just a few more tacos every day,” Papyrus responded, completely straight faced. Not that his expression told Sans anything. Papyrus could tell the most painful of jokes without even a twitch of his brow bones.

“You’re already taking a lot. You’re going to get fat if you eat anymore for lunch.” Sans cautioned. Papyrus just snorted, but he followed it up by fixing Sans with that stupid smile of his. Sans had to stop and appreciate that smile every time. He didn’t have it in him not to. It was soft and easy and just slightly lopsided. It was Papyrus in a single moment, and it made Sans practically melt.

“Maybe I’m eatin’ for two,” Papyrus suggested, sending Sans into flustered sputtering.

“Papy, what an awful joke!” He grumbled, hands on his hips.

“Sorry, Sorry,” Papyrus raised his hands. “I just really love your tacos.”

Sans turned away to hide to hide the deep blush Papyrus’s words caused, preparing the extra tacos. He always made more than enough food, and when it was put like that, how could he refuse?

\----

Sans woke as the door to the lab opened. Fuck, he’d fallen asleep!

As he heard the fucker walk down the stairs, Sans looked around for some way to hide the soul, at least long enough to get it back inside the new Sans- or 'RC' for lack of anything better- where it belonged.

The bastard appeared at the bottom of the stairs before he could do more than panic. Sans winced as he saw the asshole’s skull tilt, considering Sans's hands.

“What have you got there?” The asshole asked, setting some plates on the worktable.

“N-nothing...” Sans replied, suddenly acutely aware that his gag was sitting on the ground a few feet away. Shit, shit. He took a deep breath, trying to calm down.

“Give it here,” the asshole walked towards him, a smirk growing on his face.

There was a jangle from Sans’s right. RC was getting up from his side, slowly crawling in between him and the asshole.

Sans shifted to his knees. If RC got close enough, Sans could probably get the soul back to him in one lunge. The asshole would punish him, but Sans already had that coming for the gag. It didn't matter, as long as he never got ahold of it. He got lucky, and the asshole paused, watching RC.

When RC got to him, he just sat down in front of Sans, like a barrier between him and the asshole. He had his back turned to Sans, apparently not intent on taking the soul back himself.

Sans wavered. Bringing the soul to its owner meant also taking it closer to the asshole. Was it worth the risk? He began to inch forward.

The asshole knelt down, looking RC over. “Didn't think you’d come to me on your own just yet. Like my cock that much?”

Sans couldn’t see RC’s expression, but his shoulders were trembling, and soft whimpers were coming from him, like he was biting his mouth to hold back.

Sans kept watching their captor, moving a bit faster now that he was distracted with RC, even if it did burn him up to hear the fucker talk to him like that, after last night...

The asshole reached out and grabbed RC’s skull, turning it this way and that. “You really bounced back, hm? I suppose you learn some tricks, as a whore.”

RC put his hands on their captor’s arms.

“Let go. Please.”

Sans stopped, trying not to let his frustration at RC get to him, having his soul and all.

The asshole burst out laughing, the noise echoing through the confined space. He slid his hand down to RC's neck, and he pulled him into a kiss.

RC went still in front of him, his hands dropping limply to his sides. He made garbled noises of fear into the kiss.

Sans tried to hurry forward. Hopefully the fucker wouldn't notice what he was doing. If he could get up close, then he could do it subtly, and then draw the asshole's attention. RC needed a break.

When Sans tried to push the soul into RC’s back, though, it bounced off and fell silently to the floor.

Sans's mind was a whirl of panic, frustration, and fear. Why? Why.....? Why?!! He reached down and snatched up the soul, clutching it tight to his own rib cage. There was nowhere he could take it to get it away from the asshole. Tears pricked his sockets as he felt failure weigh down on him.

The kiss ended, and the asshole looked up over RC's skull, right at Sans.

"And what are you doing?"

Before Sans could answer, RC's arms were reaching up to grab the asshole's face, to pull him into another kiss. Like a fucking romcom tactic. RC couldn't follow through on it, though, stopping just short of pulling their faces together, and instead freezing like that, some raw hiccoughing coming from his throat.

"Well," the asshole said after several moments, "don't be a tease."

RC stayed frozen, shivering hard. Sans could see some tears drip down from his chin.

"Nuh...guh..."

The asshole closed the rest of the distance, and Sans could see the faint glow of the fucker’s tongue. RC made piteous noises in response, taking his hands away from the asshole’s face, but leaving them up in the air, rigid grasping claws gripping nothing.

Sans tore his eyes away, and looked for Ketchup. He was watching them with a pained expression, eyelights flicking towards Sans’s hands occasionally. If Ketchup took it...then he would be a target if the asshole figured it out. Why wouldn't RC just take his soul back?

Suddenly, RC was pushed to the ground, the asshole pressing a hand to his sternum. He wasn't looking at the prone monster, though. His eyelights were on Sans.

“What are you up to?”

RC had both his hands clasped on the arm holding him down, his spine arching up as his legs kicked out. Sans stifled the urge to step in and help him. It wouldn’t take much... His own soul pounded inside his rib cage.

“He just- I fucked up...don’t take it out on him. I’ll do...do whatever you want, to me.”

The asshole looked surprised, but his eyes quickly narrowed in suspicion. RC scraped his hands down the asshole’s arm.

“No! No!”

Looking back down at RC, the asshole sneered. “Well aren’t you two suddenly close...” His expression turned thoughtful, and he abruptly stood. Sans startled, his grip tightening. Oh fuck no...

RC scrambled up, crawling back towards Sans and attempting to reach a hand out subtly. Sans stared at the asshole as he advanced. He was intent on Sans, and he didn’t see how he could pass off the soul without being seen.

Indecision froze Sans and it was too late when he decided to make his move. Right as he went to reach for RC, phalanges wrapped around his arm, trapping it.

“What’s this?” The fucker asked, using his other hand to pry Sans’s fingers open.

“No!” Sans cried as the white heart sat exposed in his hand. He tried to reach for it with his other hand. Maybe he could throw it- The asshole took the delicate soul into his hand. The sight of him staring at it, grin slowly growing across his face, filled Sans with dread.

“Please...” He heard himself beg, something he had been determined to never do here.

Narrow sockets turned towards him before looking over at the soul’s owner. Sans followed his gaze, for all he didn’t want to see the effect his failure had on RC.

RC had the look of someone waiting for an ax to fall. He opened and closed his mouth once, staring at the asshole without a word.

“Please...” Sans repeated. The asshole paused. There were a few moments where no one moved. Sans thought his soul might explode with anxiety.

“You two have been misbehaving.” He finally said. “You’re going to have to earn this back.”

RC clasped his hands over his own chest, an eerie reminder of what wasn’t there.

“No, it wasn’t...it was just...” He scooted forward on his knees. “I was being...stupid, I b-...I begged him to but he wouldn’t, he didn’t. It was just me.”

The asshole sighed and lifted the soul to eye level, looking it over. After a few long, tense moments, he pulled out a couple of keys and, to Sans’s surprise, removed the large chains from their collars. Sans glanced at the soul, but the asshole was keeping a tight grip on it. It could easily be crushed, if he tried. Suddenly, the removal of the chains made a lot more sense.

“Alright, then. You’ll be on top.” He walked over to Ketchup, still studying the soul.

RC’s hands fell to his sides.

“Wh-...” He looked up at the monster holding his soul hostage. “No.”

Sans stared at RC. He felt surprised by the response, even as his mind supplied him with the events of last night. The asshole looked back at RC, expression shocked as well.

RC gestured to the soul in his hands.

“You can’t hold that over me. I’d rather die.”

Sans began to tremble, keenly aware of the truth behind that statement. Stars, he did understand the sentiment, but he would let it happen, if it meant that the other didn’t fucking dust. There’s principled and there’s stupid, for fuck’s sake.

“You do seem to have that tendency...” the bastard said blandly before sighing. He leaned down and, unexpectedly, handed the soul to Ketchup. He stayed like that, the soft sound of murmuring all that Sans could catch.

Ketchup’s face became increasingly distressed, though, his sockets growing wide and his eyelights shrinking. He nodded, as tears began to drip down his face. He wrapped his shaking hands around the white heart as the bastard unlocked his chain and picked him up.

“What- what did you say to him?” Sans couldn’t stop the words as he watched the fucker carry his counterpart over to the chair. He didn't answer as he sat down, the trembling Ketchup on his lap.

“Hm? Oh, I just told him that if he lets go of it, I’ll take you apart, bone by bone.” Ketchup wept harder as he spoke.

RC fell back on his tailbone.

"H-holy shit..." He quickly scrambled back on all fours, moving a hand as if to crawl towards the bastard, but then seemed to think better of it. "You don't...you wouldn't really-"

Sans was pretty certain he would, but his voice wasn't working. What was going on? The fucker was planning something...

"Of course, I hope he doesn't forget and hold it too tightly, either. I know Blue would just be so hurt if he accidentally killed his new friend." The bastard rubbed at Ketchup's pelvis. "Especially while he's distracted. You're going to have to try real hard, Blue. Their lives are in you hands, literally." Fuck, didn't he look so smug?

RC's voice went up a few pitches.

"Oh Jesus. Oh fuck."

He reached out a hand.

"Don't make him...oh god. Please put, put him down. Please just...just wait a second. I can...I could..."

"No..." Sans choked out, his voice breaking and far, far too soft. He couldn't stop watching the way Ketchup's fingers tightened and relaxed, constantly struggling to hold steady as the monster himself arched into a touch that knew him too well.

What was it about this place, that whatever he did always landed on Ketchup, rather than him. Was it the fucker’s obsession with Ketchup? Or some fault of Sans's?

"You could...?" The asshole repeated, drawing Sans's eyelights to his face. He was staring at RC, smiling.

RC’s outreaching hand hit the floor.

“You said you...saw me work? Didn’t you see anything you...would wanna try...with me....?”

Sans winced. Bargaining didn't work. He watched as small clawed hands scraped on the concrete.

“I...I could...I could suck you off or...I don’t...anything, just. Don’t make me touch them, please, just. Just...you.”

“I did see a lot of interesting stuff, I have to admit.” The bastard leaned back, one arm holding Ketchup to him, the other fiddling with his coccyx idly.

“Alright,” relief, sickening relief, flooded Sans’s soul. The asshole stood, still holding Ketchup, and walked forward, dragging the chair with the other hand. He stopped in front of RC and sat back down.

“Let's see if you’re a good enough whore to distract me from Blue.”

RC practically lunged toward the bastard’s lap, moving quickly either from practice, or from trying not to think too hard about his actions, or both. He unzipped the asshole’s fly and held his dick in one hand, giving it some quick first strokes and dipping his head down to lick around the head.

“Ah!” The fucker hadn't been expecting that, and jerked up into RC, Ketchup bouncing along with the motion. He yelped, but kept his hold steady.

RC tilted his head to the side and lowered it to the base of the cock, dragging his tongue along the shaft, then swallowing the tip in his mouth. He had his eyes shut tight as he sucked on it a few times, then took almost the entire thing in his mouth in one downward motion.

Sans watched the display with the growing, and unsettling, realization that RC really was...he had been a- what had he called it?- working guy. Sans had believed him, but he hadn't processed just what that meant. RC’s confident and...efficient handling of the fucker’s cock made it a bit more clear. Stars, was he glad for it. If RC could get the bastard off, he should leave them alone for a bit longer.

The room filled with the sound of gulping as the asshole’s cock disappeared, and only RC’s bobbing head could be seen buried in his lap. The asshole kept moaning and thrusting up whenever his cock was in RC’s mouth. Ketchup sat awkwardly, thankfully forgotten.

RC kept at it, alternating between taking the length in all the way down his throat, and pulling back to stroke the wet shaft. The dick was visibly twitching under his hand, but he seemed intent on drawing out the process, pulling away to kiss and lick at the tip when the fucker looked like he was getting close.

Until suddenly he was pushed away.

“Hah...” Sans froze as the fucker looked down at RC with a cruel expression. “Not bad at all...mm...RC. I think Blue should take it from here, though I’m sure it will make his job harder. Unless you’re ready to give me a show.”

RC reached his hands out to clasp at the air, then hugged himself, shaking.

“N...no, I...please let me drink your...cum. Please f...finish in me...”

The asshole laughed. “I’ll try to hold back, so you can come get it when you’re done.”

RC bent in half, his forehead to his knees.

“...please please please I can’t do it I can’t, anything, please...”

Annoyance drew the bastard’s mouth down in a frown, and Sans was moving before he knew it. He crawled over to RC, shaking too badly to stand.

“Please, please do it!” He called out as he neared RC.

RC’s head whipped around to look at him, eyes full of fear. His mouth opened slightly, but no sound came out. Sans only shook worse as he stopped, close enough to touch RC, but some space still between them.

“I’m sorry,” he rasped out, quietly. “I don’t- I can’t...There’s no other way. I’m- I’m willing...” Ketchup cried out, a sound of pleasure, but Sans still winced.

A trembling hand reached toward Sans’s face, but was snatched back as RC bent over and puked out raw magic on the floor. He huddled into a sick pile, sobbing over the mess.

“...no...more...ple-ase...”

Sans stared at the mess, his own magic acting up at the sight of it. He looked up at the asshole. Surely there had to be some limit. The asshole was looking at the crying Sans with a disgusted expression. He had stopped touching Ketchup, at least.

“Ugh...,” he considered them for a moment. Sans couldn’t stop hoping that this was the end, it had left the fucker limp and he would go away. A quick glance at his crotch dashed those hopes. It took a few moments, but he eventually spoke up, drowning out the soft stream of apologies and pleas coming from RC.

“Fuck, well, fine. Red can top, but you little bastards aren’t getting out of this. Happy?”

RC finally looked up, saliva still trailing down his face. He swiped his arm across his mouth before looking at Sans, his eyes wide and afraid.

“You don’t...you d...don’t want to...”

Sans was crying. The sick feeling in his soul got worse, so much worse, but he fought it down. What would the fucker do then? He really didn’t want to know. Every time he thought it couldn’t get worse...

“No,” he sobbed the word before leaning forward to kiss RC.

RC leaned into the kiss, spreading out his legs so they lay on either side of Sans. When they drew away from each other, RC had his hands placed lightly on Sans’s back, and he was speaking in rapid whispers.

“I’m sorry I’m weak, I’m sorry I can’t do it ins-stead, I’m so-rry...”

Sans’s skull dropped, as he felt sobs shake his body. How could he...for fuck’s sake RC was apologizing to him. He was about to...and RC was the one apologizing. He couldn’t do it, but he had to anyways. And he would. Shit, he was the worst.

Without replying, Sans made himself stand up. Holding out a hand to RC, he hoped the other would take it. He didn’t think he could look at RC, let alone speak to him without losing it.

He felt a hand slip into his. Sans pulled RC up. Once RC was steady on his feet, Sans led him away from the mess on the floor, careful to keep a similar distance from the asshole. He didn’t seem to be paying them much mind, groping Ketchup instead, but Sans saw him glance at them as they stopped a few feet from the sick.

Taking a steadying breath, Sans tried not to shake so much as he pressed forward to kiss RC again. RC opened his mouth in response, summoning a tongue but not using it. Sans felt a tentative grip on his upper arms.

Sans wrapped one arm around RC’s ribs, rubbing up and down along the spine, softly, hopefully somewhat comfortingly. Not that anything was going to make this better, but what kind of monster would he be if he didn’t at least try.

On a stroke down RC’s spine, Sans felt RC’s mouth whining into his, and warmth from his pelvis pressing into him. RC gasped and pulled away from the kiss.

“I’m-! Uk. Don’t be s...scared of me, please...I would never...”

Sans’s soul sank. He pulled RC close and gently began to guide them down onto their knees. He pressed his skull to the side of RC’s.

“‘M not scared of you. I’m scared for you. I- I’m sorry. I hope I can, at least, make it...I’ll try, okay?”

RC breathed out against his neck.

“No, no, this is. I’m good. This is okay.”

He started to sit back, spreading his legs out again. His magic had already taken shape as a pussy. Sans glanced over at the asshole. He had finally stopped bothering Ketchup, and was just holding the other skeleton close as he watched them, legs spread and dick still out. Ketchup was looking away from them, which he was thankful for, the soul still housed safely in his hands.

Turning back to RC, Sans froze, trying to figure out what to do first. RC looked at him for a second, then reached out to hold both of his hands, giving a testing tug to encourage him to lay over him.

Sans did so, flushing. A hand pressed on the back of his right hand, leading it between RC’s legs. RC looked up at him before the hand closed the space.

“...yeah?”

He nodded, shame burning through him. He couldn’t even do this ‘right’. He pressed his hand forward, slipping two fingers into the magic.

RC let out a small sigh.

“Mm...okay...okay...”

He arched up into Sans, burying his fingers deeper in him. Sans pulled his hand back and thrust the fingers in and out a few times. Arms wrapped around his neck. Sans leaned forward and kissed him again, tentatively. This time the response was warmer, RC tracing his tongue along his.

He had lost his steam the moment RC had begun helping him. It was hard to maintain his brave front when the other monster took what was happening with such grace. It turned out that he was a lot braver than Sans. He thought back to how _hard_ he had made this for Ketchup with no small amount of shame.

It didn’t change what he had to do or why. Focusing, he tried to think of some way to do something for RC, something that would feel good. Thinking back to last night and what he had seen...fuck, there had been a spot... He ran his hand across RC’s shoulder blades lightly.

RC’s spine lifted from the floor, and he broke the kiss to breathe into the side of Sans’s face.

“Yes...nn...”

Sans started to feel warm, his body reacting in all the wrong ways to the situation, but RC was putting on such a good show... Startled, he checked the effect it was having on the asshole. He was watching them intently, his hand around his cock. Relieved that at least that much was going right, he renewed his efforts.

He moved his hand in and out of RC’s pussy faster, dipping his skull to lick up his sternum. The lick to the sternum got a cringe in response, and one hand brushing on the spot like RC was scratching an itch. Okay, not there. But when Sans moved in for a kiss, the monster under him smoothly brought his hand up to cup the back of Sans’s skull, as though that was what he meant to do with his hand all along.

Fuck, the other Sans was good at this. It didn't take much more making out for Sans's magic to manifest. He broke the kiss, groaning with embarrassment that made his soul ache. His magic had made the wrong parts. Flushing, he pushed it to reform, stilling as everything else was forgotten for a moment.

RC rolled his hips and raised his head up to whisper in Sans’s ear, hot breath hitting the side of his face.

"Take me...”

Sans shivered, the words going straight to his magic. It snuffed out, reappearing a moment later as a cock. He moved his hand out of the way, shuffling until his cock was hovering outside RC’s pussy. He leaned down and rested his forehead against RC’s.

“I'm sorry,” he whispered before pressing slowly into him.

He felt RC’s head shake back and forth slightly against him, arms wrapping around him again and legs spreading wider beneath him. A little noise came through RC’s teeth, making Sans draw his head back to look down.

RC’s mouth was pulled back in a grin, relief visible in his eyes and the slant of relaxing shoulders. Sans belatedly registered the noise from the other as a quiet laugh.

It was the last thing he had expected to hear. The absurdity of it, and the sense of ease he got from RC made him laugh lightly in response. He shifted, not sure if he should move right away, though he wanted to. It was horrible of him, but the feel of RC’s magic around his was amazing. Without even thinking about it, his hips were thrusting very shallowly.

The arms around him wrapped tighter, pulling him in closer so he could hear RC let out a stuttered breath at his movement.

“H-aa...feels good with you in there...”

Sans shivered again, his hips moving a bit more at the words. He hoped he wasn’t imagining it, but something about the monster’s show of pleasure seemed...genuine. Maybe it was because there was no way, from where he was sitting, the asshole could have seen the way RC’s eyes shuttered and half-closed, or the way his tongue was sticking out of his parted mouth just a bit. That couldn’t have been for anyone else’s benefit, right?

Letting out a shaking breath, Sans began to draw out further and thrust in hard, bit by bit until he had a steady rhythm going. RC’s hips rolled up to meet each thrust, making wet slapping sounds on contact. Sans could feel dripping coming out around him from RC’s arousal.

“Yes...that feels good...that feels really good...”

Sans groaned. His soul tightened pleasantly, but he felt like he could do better. There had to be something even he could do to make sure RC felt as amazing as he did.

“Hah...,” Sans forced himself to slow to a stop, and slipped out of RC to a soft noise of protest. “T-turn...over.” He panted, flushing.

RC looked at him with glassy eyes for a moment before rolling onto his stomach.

“Don’t stop, I’m-”

Moaning, Sans held up RC’s hips and thrust back in, leaning his body over his. The monster under him let out a startled cry of pleasure. Sans smiled and bent his head down to lick up RC’s spine, right between his shoulder blades.

“Ah! Ah! Ahh!”

RC’s body went rigid, his back arching so much that his head tilted all the way to point at the ceiling. The pussy gave a tight squeeze around Sans's magic. Sans gasped, his smile growing into a grin. Letting go of the pelvis with one hand, he used his free hand to brace himself above RC. He began to thrust again, periodically lathering attention along RC’s back and shoulders with his tongue.

The heavy breathing under him became tight whimpers. RC’s hands skated across the floor in front of him and curled into fists.

“Ohh...oh my god, I’m gonna...I’m...”

“Y-yes...fuck...ah!” Sans thrust into RC as fast as he could, his own climax close.

The pussy spasmed around him, the body underneath him seizing up in pleasure. Noises of relief spilled out of RC’s mouth.

“I’m...I’m coming...” RC’s hips pushed backward into him. “Please...spill it all in me...”

“Fuck!” Sans hissed, his pace shuddering to a stop as his magic leapt to obey. He arched back, coming hard into the tight heat. RC moaned at Sans's release, holding still for him to finish except for continuing twitches of his hips, and the wet magic still clenching onto him.

Shaking from the intense pleasure, Sans pulled out of RC and sat back as soon as his release finished. His magic disappeared a moment later.

“Shit...” he panted, trying to catch his breath.

RC slumped onto the floor, stretching out.

“Mm...that was nice...”

Sans could almost laugh again. That was the least scripted, most ridiculous thing he could imagine coming out of the other’s mouth.

RC rolled over to sprawl on his back, looking up at Sans with a drowsy, satisfied expression.

“Than-”

The word caught, and his eyes went wide at the sight of something behind Sans.

Sans tensed. He didn’t need to look to know. After so long, how, how could he have possibly forgotten where he was? The brief moment of escape had shattered and he was back in hell. Shaking, he could only hope that he hadn’t done anything the fucker would punish RC for.

“Wow, Red, never thought you were that into it...now move. RC deserves his reward.”

The monster below Sans tensed in fear before he could school his expression. He made a valiant effort at a pleased smile, but tension twisted his face into something more pathetic.

Sans didn’t move, couldn’t bring himself to just let the fucker do whatever he wanted to RC. He had looked...happy, such a rarity here. Instead, he turned his torso, looking at the asshole.

“I- I’ll do it-”  

Phalanges grabbed the chain, right where it met his collar, and lifted him up off the ground, bringing him face to face with the asshole. He was glaring at Sans while he flailed, seeking solid ground.

“Like hell I’d ever let you near my dick. At least RC knows how to do it.” He tossed Sans aside, and he hit the ground with a clatter of bone and metal, wincing. Shaking with anger, he pushed himself up to see what the fucker was doing now, only to find him dragging RC over to the chair.

RC was trying to get up to follow him, but the grip on the chains and his position on the floor made him trip along the floor half on his back instead. The fucker didn’t seem to care. When he sat himself down, RC did his best to right himself, then craned his neck forward to lick at the asshole's erection.

Sans winced, looking away to spy Ketchup nearby. He wasn’t looking at Sans, or the asshole, instead just looking down. He still had the soul, but in his lap now. Sans felt shame wash over him again as he took in the way Ketchup was drooping. What had...what had he thought? Oh fuck. He hoped the bastard was close, so RC could be done, and so they could get some time alone to, hopefully, sort everything out.

“Where did your enthusiasm go?” Sans looked back at the chair to find the asshole looking down at RC, brow drawn down in anger.

RC froze with his tongue still pressed against the dick, his hands twisting up the fabric of the asshole’s pants.

“I-!” He bobbed his head over the dick, making an exaggerated slurping sound, and drew back to stroke it with a fist while pressing his cheek against the length.

“I-I really want it...I want you to cum in me...”

But there was no hiding that look.

A dark rage filled the asshole’s face. He shoved RC, knocking him onto his back. Standing, he glared down at the prone monster, shaking with anger. RC cringed into himself.

“Wh-what did...?”

“That,” he pointed at Sans, “violent piece of shit is good enough for you, but I’m not? Fuck this.” The asshole stormed over to the worktable. Sans’s soul sank. That was never a good sign. RC stayed in place on the floor, watching their captor with apprehension.

“What did you say? ‘It would break’?” Was yelled into the lab as he snatched tools up.

The monster on the floor kicked wildly backwards, pushing himself up against the wall and breathing hard, his legs splayed out in front of him. Sans barely stopped himself from going to the other. It would only make it worse, as much as it hurt him to sit back.

“Hold still,” the fucker said as he approached RC.

RC’s legs scrunched in, his back pressing so hard against the wall it was like he was trying to phase through it.

“D-don’t, please, please don’t hurt me, please”

There was no reply. The asshole grabbed one of his legs and pulled him forward. RC fell on his back with a sharp cry. Sans expected him to put the rings back in, which had freaked RC out so badly yesterday. Instead, he reached for the collar and began to fiddle with the chains attached to it. RC was shaking hard anyway, muttering pleas under his breath.

“There we go,” The left chain came free and the asshole grabbed it, pulling it through RC’s pelvic inlet and his hand with it. The asshole kept the chain in his hand, pulling it taut, so that RC’s hand was trapped in the inlet.

RC shook his head in wide-eyed disbelief, looking up into the asshole’s face.

“P-p-please, let me make you cum, please I want you really...bad...” His words were betrayed by a few heavy sobs.

“I’m sure,” the bastard hissed, his other hand already rubbing along RC’s pelvis to stimulate him. RC gasped.

“N-no-! Not that, please-” His hips arched forward anyway, and he clenched his eyes shut. “Not that, don’t hurt me, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, please don’t hurt me!”

The only answer was silence, and the asshole continuing. RC started to go stiff under him, his pelvis bucking and magic starting to color his bones. He reached his other hand up to grip the asshole’s arm, tugging his sleeve as frightened tears slid down his face.

“P...Papyru...s...please h-ave mercy—have mercy!” Sans watched, frustrated and sad for his double. There was no such thing here. He wondered if he could, if the fucker was distracted enough. Stars, he had never wanted to dust him more than this moment.

“I have,” was the response, and Sans could see the arm stimulating RC move faster. RC jolted. His magic was taking shape, but it looked wrong. Sparks came off it, and it flickered like it was supposed to dispel, but didn’t. RC screeched.

Sans’s hands flew up to his skull. He winced, almost closing his eyes from the sheer volume of the noise. The asshole fell backwards onto his coccyx. He was shouting, but Sans couldn’t make out the words.

Without the other monster holding him up, RC slid to the floor, trying to pull his hand out of his pelvis, but unable to. The effort shook him with renewed screaming and gasping. A puddle of raw magic was forming on the floor under him.

Sans shot to his feet and ran over to him. Not that he knew what to do. He couldn’t force the magic to dispel. He hovered, uncertain if touching RC would help or hurt.

“Shit, you gotta, you gotta get rid of your magic...fuck!”

RC gagged and seized, trying to get his hand out again. Any light of sentience was gone from his eyes, replaced with animal fear.

There was a movement to Sans's left, the asshole shifting further away from them. Probably for the best. Gritting his teeth, Sans reached forward and grabbed RC’s arm, trying to hold it still so he wouldn’t hurt himself any more. RC made choking noises.

“T...ta-ke it...ou-t...pl..ease...”

“You can’t- you can’t just...rip it out.” Sans tried to get through to him. “You need to-”

There was a loud slam, and the sound of metal twisting, from the stairway. Sans looked at it, and he saw the asshole and Ketchup turn to look as well. Someone ran down the stairs and skidded to a stop at the bottom.

“THE MAGNIFICENT SANS IS HERE TO HELP!”

Sans stared. It was, yet another, Sans. He felt the Sans in his grasp twitching in place, wet sounds bubbling out from his throat. RC had run out of the energy for screams.

“S-sans?” The asshole was climbing to his feet.

“OH GOOD, YOU’RE ALREADY HERE. I HEARD SCREAMING AND- AND…” He looked around, trailing off as he took in Sans, and RC next to him, the asshole, who was trying to very subtly put his dick away, and Ketchup, who was still holding RC’s soul.

“PAPY...WHAT- WHAT’S GOING ON?”

“Sans, I can explain...” The fucker stopped, and Sans felt a little satisfaction at him being caught with his pants down, almost literally.

“He’s been keepin’ us here!” Sans called out. “Help, our...friend is hurt, he hurt him!”

The asshole turned and glared at Sans, and he had the sudden, sinking feeling that he had made a mistake. Would he really hesitate to do the same to his brother at this point, the sadistic prick.

“PAPY, IS THAT- ARE YOU...” Sans watched the wide, blue eyelights of the other start to shake, his gaze on the fucker now as the Sans began to tear up.

“YOU SAID YOU HAD EXTRA HOURS SELLING CORN DOGS..." He glanced at the worktable and the plates sitting there. "THE- YOU SAID IT WAS BECAUSE YOU LOVED MY COOKING...WHY...WHY?!”

“Sans...please...just listen. I was- I was trying to protect you-” He started walking towards the native Sans.

“PROTECT ME? FROM WHAT? HOW DOES THIS PROTECT ME?”

The asshole spread his arms, still advancing. He was going to grab the other, Sans was almost sure of it. He wavered, torn between the native Sans, who could maybe get them out of here, and the unconscious Sans here.

“Sans, I-,” The bastard was getting close, and Sans knew he couldn’t make it in time by now.

“Run! Get help! He’ll take you!” Ketchup cried out, scrambling to his feet and towards Sans. There was a terrifying moment where Sans thought that the asshole would catch his counterpart, as he stumbled by, but the tall skeleton looked back at his brother, apparently frozen.

A determined look came over the native Sans’s face, and he too made a break for it, up the stairs.

“I’LL BE BACK SOON!” Was shouted, fading even as it was spoken. Sans could hardly believe it, and only pulled his gaze away from the stairs with some trouble. Then came the horrifying realization that, until the native Sans returned, if he returned, they were stuck with the fucker.

The Sans on the floor next to him stirred. He immediately yanked his hand out of his pelvis and Sans’s grip, his magic thankfully gone after he’d passed out. He hugged his arms around himself and started breathing hard. Sans looked down at him, startled, but couldn’t do more than set a hand gingerly on his shoulder.

The asshole needed all of his attention. He was glaring at them, expression harsh, as Ketchup dropped to his knees next to Sans.

“Sorry...sorry...,” Ketchup was crying, his whole frame trembling. Sans shook his skull, careful to keep his eyes on the bastard walking towards them. He caught motion out of the corner of his socket, Ketchup moving shakily towards RC. Fuck, the soul better make it home this time.

RC took the soul from Ketchup, but didn’t put it back in. He sat up, looking at Sans, who frowned, frustrated. He didn't have time to do anything about it.

He didn’t have to win, he just had to stall him. Keep him away from the other two. Just stall him. Help was, finally, coming. Sans pushed himself to his feet and stepped in front of Ketchup and RC.

The fucker sneered, “Of course you want to go first. Never knew when to sit down and shut up, did you?” He clutched the pliers in one hand, balling the other into a fist.

Sans rolled his shoulders, testing his range of motion with the chains. It sucked still, but he had a few tricks up his...humerus? He would have to work on that one. A heady rush of excitement ran through him. The fucker couldn’t hold Ketchup against him, or RC.

He grinned, and saw the bastard hesitate, just a half step, but it was enough. As long as he was scared, Sans was pretty sure he could pull this off. Sans sure hoped he’d given the bastard reason enough to fear him, when he wasn’t using his fucking games.

“Bad day?” Sans mocked, and he saw the asshole tighten his grip, hands trembling. He didn’t speak, but lunged at Sans with the pliers. Sans dodged, but took the fucker’s fist to the right side of his skull. Pain burst from the crack, but he ignored it as best he could. Fucking idiot.

He stepped forward once, twice, three times, only barely miming blows, faking the other out. Each time the asshole brought his arms up, defensively, until the last, when he lowered his arms with a snort.

The fourth time, he didn't really expect Sans to follow through, and was slow to raise his guard. Sans slipped in and did several short, quick jabs to his rib cage. The bastard stumbled back, but was quick to come back with a blow from the pliers. Sans winced as they knocked a chunk out of his scapula.

He slapped a hand over the wound, hissing with pain. The fucker paced to the side, circling him. Sans turned to follow the motion, but was content to stay on the defensive. Help would come eventually, or- it didn’t matter. He was out of other options.

Halfway through the asshole’s stride, though, he suddenly jerked and stumbled. Under him, RC had stuck a leg out to trip him. Sans pounced, driving his patella into the fucker’s face. There was a crunch, and a cry from Ketchup. Sans grabbed the hood of the asshole’s sweatshirt and dragged him away from the others.

His legs were jerked out from under him, and he caught a glimpse of phalanges wrapped around his leg chains. Fuck. He went down with a grunt.

“Sentry Papyrus, cease immediately!”

“PAPY!”

Sans wasn’t sure he had actually believed they were coming. The fact that they did, that the native Sans had actually gone for help, came as a bit of a shock.

“Sans, Alphys, please, this- I was attacked-”

Sans stayed still as the bastard’s weight was pulled away from him.

“I can't just take your word on that, Papyrus, not after what I’ve just heard from Sans. We’re taking you all in to get this sorted out.”

Hands grabbed Sans and he thrashed, trying to pull free.

“Don't- hands off!” He growled.

“SORRY!” The hands released him. “CAN YOU STAND?” Sans regained his feet, shakily.

“The others...” he looked over at Ketchup and RC.

Ketchup was huddled up, and RC had his soul partway in his mouth, gulping on it like a snake trying to swallow an egg without breaking it. He quickly took it out when Sans looked at him and shuffled to hold his soul behind his back instead, like it was something shameful.

Sans didn't get a chance to go to them, as the native Sans began to usher him towards the stairs. He growled again, planting his feet, and watched as some guards approached the other two. Sans glanced around, but the asshole was already gone.

Ketchup whimpered and tried to crawl away as they got near. The native Sans went over to help.

“We’re going to take you out of here.” He spoke quietly, and surprisingly calmly. “You’ll all go together. Just let us get that off your friend.” He pointed at RC’s collar. Ketchup nodded, and Sans could see him trying to keep it together.

RC was noticeably less skittish about their approach, eagerly stretching his neck out in anticipation of getting the restraint off. It came away with only a little effort. Despite his compliance, he eyed the dog helping him with some unease.

Ketchup was eventually convinced to stand. He rushed over to Sans, stopping short of touching him, but clearly more comfortable.

“You’re hurt...,” he said, expression concerned.

“Nothin’ much,” Sans tried to reassure him.

Everything went black.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: More rape, forced incest, forced sancest, death threats, suicide mention, vomit, grievous magical injury (genital mutilation), and more injuries
> 
> Thanks for coming by again! What will become of our heroes, now that they're...free?? Find out next time!!
> 
> [[McLeech](https://germindis-leechlamp.tumblr.com/)] and [[Uggy](http://idontevenknowwhattoputhereugh.tumblr.com/)] are on Tumblr, come party with us.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When last we left our heroes, everything went wrong, then things went okay, then it went even wronger, then there was a ray of hope.
> 
> Is the danger over?? WHAT DO, SKELE CREW???
> 
> Warnings in the end note.

The Guards, as led by Alphys- that was never going to stop being funny- were nice. It was strange, and Sans couldn't ever quite relax while they were in the Guards’ care. Especially when they insisted on getting all handsy, treating his injuries, and examining the others. Ketchup had a break down, and RC needed more extensive treatment. When Sans saw him come out of the room with the doctor, he’d at least expected everything to be sorted out for how long it took, but he caught a glimmer of the Sans’s soul still out of his chest, being stashed hastily in a pocket.

When it came time to question them, Sans bristled, insisting that he could tell them everything they needed to know, and they should leave Ketchup be. This Alphys explained why she needed Ketchup’s statement with excruciating gentleness, despite being clearly anxious. Sans found it harder and harder to stay angry at her over the issue, and eventually agreed to a compromise.

He had to give the native Sans credit. It couldn't have been easy to hear what his brother had done. Some of the shit Ketchup had gone through was news to Sans, even. Ketchup just seemed to do better with any of the Sanses than he did with other monsters. So, keeping an impressively straight face, the native Sans took his statement, quietly asking for details in a voice that barely shook. They didn't see him for two days afterwards.

When he came back, he gathered up the three of them and told them he had news about their situation. Sans watched the native Sans stand in front of them, rocking nervously back and forth on his feet. He kept looking up at them, as if ready to speak, but then would look down. Eventually, he managed to start.

“FIRST, I’D, UM, LIKE TO SAY...I’M SORRY.” He said, and already it looked like he might cry. “I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN- THIS SHOULD HAVE NEVER HAPPENED.”

“‘S not your fault,” Sans replied, “we’re just glad you got us out.”

“HE’S MY- YOU WERE IN MY BASEMENT!” He sighed. “I’M SORRY, EITHER WAY.” There was a moment of awkward silence following the words.

“THE INVESTIGATION IS...OVER. THERE’S NO DOUBT THAT PAP- THAT MY BROTHER DID EVERYTHING, AND HE’LL BE, UM-” The Sans turned away, and there were a few hiccuping sobs before he faced them again, rubbing at his sockets. “THE Q-QUEEN WILL BE SENTENCING HIM TOMORROW.”

Sans felt a flare of satisfaction at the words, though he bent his head in an attempt to hide the grin he couldn’t stop. This was going to be hard enough on their native double as it was, but fuck, Sans was thrilled. He could see Ketchup shaking next to him, and there were sniffles, as emotion overtook him. RC’s sockets were blank.

The native Sans went on to, brokenly, invite them to go to the sentencing. Sans wanted to go, but he kept his eagerness to himself. The poor guy looked like he was going to break down just from talking about it.

He calmed down as he moved on to discussing their situation. The machine that had brought them here was now at the Royal Labs, and doctor Undyne- Sans managed to stop at a snort- was happy to help them get back to their homes. 

Home. Sans wanted it so badly his soul was aching. He glanced between Ketchup and RC, trying to gauge their reactions to the idea of going home. Ketchup actually looked scared, and RC didn’t have a discernible reaction at all. His face was still eerily empty.

What was really surprising was that the native Sans went on to offer his own house to them. Sans wondered if it was just his way of trying to make it up to them in his brother’s stead. The gesture was nice, he supposed, but the native Sans couldn’t really be around any of them without looking like he was going to cry. Staying would just end up being depressing.

“I’LL, UM, GIVE YOU SOME TIME THEN, TO DECIDE WHAT YOU WANT TO DO.” The native Sans practically fled the room when he was done. Sans felt certain he was already crying. Sighing, Sans turned to the other two.

Ketchup was still crying, though mostly silently, and had extinguished his eyelights. ‘RC,’ who had claimed he was too lazy to come up with an alternative nickname, had sat down on the couch, looking at his lap. Sans looked between them for some kind of reaction, but they didn’t move. He slowly walked over to take the native Sans’s spot at the front of the room.

“Um, I don’t know- shit, I, uh,” he was never very good at being genuine, and now was no different. He sure as fuck didn’t know what to say to two monsters he had hurt so badly. Still, RC was looking at him intently from his spot on the couch. Sans flushed, unable to look him in the sockets.

“I wanna help, if I can, ya know, before I go home. I fucked up, a lot, and you both suffered...but if you can stand me-” Sans was hit in the head with something. RC had tossed his soul at his skull. It barely felt like anything, and drifted to the floor like a feather.

“I don’t know about you and him, but we’re good.”

RC sat awkwardly for a moment before getting up to retrieve the soul from the floor, trying not to make eye contact as Sans stared.

"Um...” Sans tried to regain his train of thought, any train of thought. “Your soul!” He blurted out, struck by the fact that it was  _still_ displaced and, apparently, now a projectile. “Why the fuck do you still have that thing out!?”

“Uh!” RC uselessly hid the soul behind his back, like he had back in the basement. “Don’t worry about it.”

“Like hell!” Sans replied, crossing his arms. “And I know it’s there already.” 

RC wouldn’t look at him, turning to Ketchup instead. Sans followed his gaze, to find Ketchup staring at them, no longer crying, his skull tilted slightly. He startled as their attention landed on him.

“W-what...?”

RC kicked a foot lightly on the floor. “You, uh...you know where you’re gonna go after this?” Sans glowered at the obvious redirection, but settled for just glaring at RC. He wanted to hear the answer, too. 

Ketchup looked down, his hands twisting in his lap. “I...I might stay. My- I can’t face my brother,” he paused, taking a shaking breath, “not like...this.”

“Ketch...he’s not- your brother would help you,” Sans offered.

RC sat back on the couch heavily, holding his soul in his lap in a tight grip. His eyelights had gone out again.

“I just...can’t,” Ketchup glanced up at them.

There was silence for a moment, then RC was bending over himself, whispering into his lap like he was telling his own soul a secret. 

“....I don’t want to go home, either.”

“Wha-” Sans grunted, surprised. He hadn’t expected to be the only one... It felt wrong to leave them here, never certain that they would ever go home. He wanted to make sure they were okay, somehow.

“Then I guess...I’ll stay...,” he trailed off, uncertain. “Unless... I mean, it’s, uh, not the nicest timeline. It made me, after all. But, you can, shit, you could...”

RC’s head snapped up to look at him, pupils back in his sockets and staring intensely. Then there was more silence, before Ketchup suddenly burst out crying again. It wasn’t his normal, quiet sobs, but loud gasping ones. He curled into himself, arms wrapped around his ribs, as his whole body shook with them.

“Ketch, what?” Sans began to panic, approaching the crying skeleton hesitantly. “You don’t have to. This place is ni-”

“No!” Ketchup sobbed the word. “I- I- didn’t want to be alone.” He gasped out, still hunched.

“You wouldn’t be alone, the native Sans-”

“He doesn’t _know,_ ” Ketchup said harshly before breathing heavily, trying to hold back more sobs. “I want to go with you.”

Sans was surprised that, after everything, Ketchup would see him as any kind of comfort, but if he was...then he could give the other monster that much, at least.

“Yeah, sure, of course.” He rushed to assure Ketchup, who sobbed again, wiping his sockets.

“Th-thank you...,” he managed to get out before he stood and walked away, shoulders shaking.

Sans watched him go, worried. Ketchup was in bad shape, and now it would be up to Sans to help him. He could only do his best, but would it be enough? Turning back to the only Sans left, he sighed.

“What about you? You decided where you’ll stay?”

RC’s shoulders flinched. He looked in the direction Ketchup had exited, then looked back at his lap.

“You’d really...you don’t...? I mean, you sure you’d, uh, wanna be around...”

“Be around...? You guys?” Sans asked. “Naw, I, uh, I’d be kinda glad, to, ha, to know you’re doin’ alright.”

RC looked up at him with a very tired expression. 

“You might regret it.”

Sans cocked his skull, giving the other monster a confused look.

“You seem like a decent guy, and you, hm, you...took,” he flushed, looking away. “You took care of me, back...there. Thanks, by the way.”

RC made a garbled noise. When Sans looked at him again, he had his head curled further into his lap, his face buried, and he’d crossed his legs.

“...fuck.”

“Um...” Sans walked over slowly and sat down on the far end of the couch, his body turned towards RC. “You okay? There’s time, if you still haven’t made up your mind.”

RC didn’t respond for a moment. When he did, he didn’t raise his head.

“You fought...without magic, or anything. It was....pretty cool.”

The non sequitor startled a laugh out of Sans. “I dunno about cool....”

RC raised his head a little, not looking at Sans. “I can’t- there’s nothing I can...” His eyes went to his soul, then finally to peer sideways at Sans. “Aren’t you worried you’d...you’d look at one of us one day, and think about...all this?”

Sans followed his gaze to the soul and stayed there. “Then I’ll probably be glad to have someone who gets it.” He shrugged. “The same would be true for you, ya know? If you came with.”

“Yeah, I...”

He shifted so his feet were up on the couch, his knees tucked up. He turned his head away from Sans, clutching his soul at his chest. He made a noise like he was going to say something else, but then went quiet.

“I guess...just...let me know. Offer’s open.” Sans threw out. “And if you wanna know anything about...my place, just ask...” he trailed off, feeling awkward. This wasn’t a fucking sleepover.

There was a small spark from RC’s chest. He’d pushed his soul against it, but the soul still sat whole and manifested in his hands. His head drooped, and his shoulders started to shake.

“Shit,” Sans sat up straight, leaning forward towards RC, panicked. “What was- was that your soul? What is going on with that thing?”

“I’m- I’m sorry-”

“For what?” Sans scooted closer, craning his head to try and see what was going on. “You gotta talk to me, if I’m gonna help.”

RC’s head turned back to him, but his eyes were on the floor, distressed. “It’s my f-fault. I. I really fucked you guys over with this stunt. It...”

He sat back enough that Sans could see him pressing the soul to his chest, and its failure to enter. RC laughed, but it was a high, pitiful noise.

“With souls and magic, it’s all about...intention, you know? It...doesn’t want anymore to do with me.” He gave another strange laugh, looking at Sans. “I can’t...blame it?”

Sans sat back up and stared at RC. “That’s not- It’s...you...” He couldn’t continue, feeling sick as realization came over him.

“Can I...can I see it?”

RC offered the soul in clasped hands, turning his body to kneel on the couch like he was praying. He held it out without looking up, whispering.

“He wasn’t...”

“Hm?” Sans questioned as he gently scooped up the soul, pulling his hand back to cradle it between both of them. Even after he took the soul, the hands were still reaching out to him, not quite breaching the space between them.

“He wasn’t our brother? You promise? You...you promise he wasn’t?”

Sans nodded, looking down at the soul. “I promise.” He made sure to back the words up with every bit of conviction in his soul, hoping that the other could feel it.

He felt a tug on his sleeves. RC had reached out both his hands to grab the fabric, hunched over with his head down in front of him.

“One sec,” Sans said, and then focused on RC’s soul. He focused on how RC had helped him, when he had no idea what he was doing, how good he had made Sans feel, how he would rather die than hurt them. Sans focused on how he had been strong in the face of terrible things, and even helped him during the fight. Then he let the weight of RC’s grip pull his hands closer, offering the soul back.

“Here, try again.”

The grip shook for a moment, then let go, and a huffing noise came from RC’s bent head. When he reached for the soul, he looked up, and the sound, no longer muffled, was clearly a laugh.

“Not much of a biology guy, huh? It’s a nice effort, but it’s uh...I have to be the one to...I mean, I would still have to be able to myself, you know?” He pat the soul on his chest, and it sat there stuck for a second like a prom flower. Sans flushed, his shoulders dropping. RC looked down at the soul as it floated to his lap. “Felt really good, though...”

RC clasped the soul in his hand. Then his expression suddenly changed, and his free hand shot between his legs as he bent over.

“...fuck.”

“Woah, what now?” Sans leaned in again, setting his hand on the arm holding the soul.

RC’s voice was a quiet groan.

“...you turned me on.”

Sans flushed even more, pulling his hand back slightly. “Oh shit, I didn’t mean to...I, um...what should- what do you...um...”

RC slowly uncurled himself and released his hand from the grip of his legs. He spread his arms out and waved his hands a little, one with his soul still in its grip.

“This is, haha-” His tone was approaching hysterical. “This is me. This is the whole package if I followed you.” He gestured wide to indicate his whole form, from the displaced soul in one hand to the glowing arousal between his legs, and his broken expression. He was still laughing, but it sounded disturbingly like crying. “You don’t fix this. This is just what it is.”

“Well, I like it,” Sans got halfway through a shrug before realizing just what he’d really said. Blushing, he stood quickly, moving away from RC. “I mean...that came out wrong...I just...”

Strangely, RC seemed to calm a little at that. He sat back with his knees up again, holding his soul in both hands.

“Okay, I. I want to go with you, but there isn’t really- It’d be a problem if- I mean. There’s not a pretty way to put it.”

Sans turned back to RC, his embarrassment fading to concern.

“What would be a problem?”

RC ducked his head, red magic coloring what could be seen of his forehead.

“I _really_ want you to fuck me again.”

Sans went bright red as well, staring at the other monster.

RC looked up at him, but his face didn’t match his words. There were tear tracks leaking down it.

“I d-don’t want you to be stuck with me there and...and wake up one day and b-...be afraid of me...”

“Afraid...?” Sans repeated, confused, “Why would I be afraid of you?”

The soul hit Sans on the side of the face again. This time he caught it before it made it to the ground.

“Fucking hell, you idiot, because he forced you to fuck me!”

Sans looked down at the soul. “Pretty sure that means you should be scared of me. Because I did it. What you would never do to a monster, with the right push, I would.”

RC folded his arms around his knees and looked away.

“I’m used to it.”

“That really...doesn't...” Sans considered RC. Did he mean...he was used to sex? Or to being forced? He shivered, even more glad that RC was coming with him.

RC held a hand up.

“Sorry, I don’t. That’s not what I...I can’t be scared of you. You...you didn’t want me to die. Do you know what that’s...?”

He huddled in on himself.

“You didn’t want me to die...”

RC trailed off and grew quiet, but in Sans’s hands, he felt the soul give a pulse of warmth, like a sighing breath on his bones.

 

***

 

Sans led them up and out of his lab, then around the house to the front door. RC was stuck apparently enraptured by Sans’s mailbox, opening and closing it with amazement for almost a straight minute before he paid attention to Sans waving him to the door. When RC joined Ketchup and Sans in front of the house, he stuck his hand out to touch the wall, like an ugly, chipped paint job was the most incredible thing he’d ever seen.

Sans was eager to get the others inside, but he hesitated as he reached for the handle. It was going to be strange enough for him to just show up after so long gone, but he also had the others with him. Somehow, letting himself in felt wrong. So he knocked.

There was a moment of silence, and then muffled stomping. Sans smiled, able to imagine his brother rushing down the stairs, because you did not leave guests waiting in the cold. The door swung open with an equal amount of enthusiasm and force, Papyrus catching it just before it hit the wall. He had been practicing.

Sans gave his brother a nervous smile as he saw shock creep over his features.

“Hey, bro.” He lifted his arm in a wave. Papyrus opened and closed his mouth several times, his eyes jumping all over the place, trying to take in what he was seeing.

“S-SANS?” He finally said, like he could hardly believe it.

“Yep, I’m back, and, uh, I brought some houseguests.” Sans glanced over his shoulder at the other two. Ketchup’s eyelights were gone, and he was holding himself. Sans had the distinct impression he was about to run. RC had fallen to his knees, a hand clapped over his mouth.

“Shit,” Sans turned back to his brother. “Sorry, can we get them inside? I’ll explain everything.”

Papyrus, despite being bewildered, made way for them to come into the house. Sans herded RC and Ketchup, wincing at the looks they gave Papyrus. He should have expected there to be some baggage there, on looks alone.

That was nothing he could deal with now. Right now he had to explain who they were and where they were from. His job was made easier by the surprise revelation that Papyrus knew about other worlds. Alphys had the machine and had explained it to him. Sans squashed the temptation to double check her science, and launched into the barest possible explanation of what had happened.

The concept of more Sanses was met first by confusion, then by horror. It was mostly mock horror at the number of socks that would be left around the house, but Sans could tell under it that Papyrus was disturbed at the realization that different worlds meant different thems.

Sans left Papyrus’s unfortunate double out of the pared down story of their time in the other world. Even though he tried to be vague, Ketchup became more and more shaken by references to them being ‘kept there’ and ‘hurt’. RC wouldn’t look at any of them, and by the expression on his face, it was possible he was blocking out what Sans was saying altogether.

Finally, and much shortened, the story came to them leaving that fucking place. Sans glossed over why the others decided to come with him. Ketchup’s fear of his brother’s judgement wasn’t anything Sans wanted to share. RC’s circumstances were both nothing Papyrus needed to hear and still somewhat confusing to Sans. He cited a desire to stay together after the scare of ‘that monster’ and left it at that.

Whether Papyrus was satisfied or not, he kept silent, listening intently to what Sans did tell him. He, surprisingly, didn’t ask any further questions when the story was over. There was a thoughtful look on his face for a moment, but all he did was make them dinner and make sure they all had somewhere to sleep.

Sans, despite offering to give it up, ended up in his own room. It was untouched. He even imagined he could tell what the asshole had kicked to wake him up. Shaking his skull, Sans stripped his shirt off and tossed it into his laundry pile. That felt like home. He smiled to himself, pausing to shove the darker memories aside.

He was startled from his thoughts by a knock on his bedroom door. He jumped up, opening it to find RC standing in the hallway. RC had kept it in his pocket since the last time Sans had held it, so Sans was almost surprised to see him with his soul in the open again, held out in front of him in two clutching hands like a kid who’d caught a lizard to show off.

“You uh...you sleeping?”

“Naw, not really,” Sans replied, stepping back to let the other into his room. RC hesitated.

“I’m- fuck.”

His gaze shifted away from him and fell off to the floor.

“What’s wrong? You can come in.”

RC still didn’t move to enter. He scrunched into himself, looking about as vulnerable as it was possible to look with both feet planted on the ground and nothing chaining you down.

“Nothing’s wrong, I just. Shit. Can you...”

He lifted the soul in his hands a little, his eyelights going out.

“Could you hold it...?”

Sans looked down at the soul, his own tightening at the request. He was getting used to the idea that it was going to live outside the other Sans for now. There was nothing he could do about it anyways, except try to help RC feel better. Then, maybe someday it would go back.

“Yeah, sure.” He held out his hands.

RC finally stepped forward, coming extremely close to hand it over. He didn’t seem to have the same amount of personal space as other monsters Sans had met, or had gotten very used to not having any. He passed over the soul while practically touching his forehead to Sans’s.

As the heart landed in his hands, Sans leaned forward a bit, tapping their skulls together.

“You don’t have to be so shy about it.” He gave the soul a gentle squeeze. “Any time.”

Without the soul to hold, RC’s hands went up to clasp around his own upper arms.

“Then, uh. Could I. Come with it? I mean...”

He rubbed his arms.

“Could you hold it...all night?”

Sans felt his face heat up. He stepped back, soul in one hand while he gestured with the other.

“Sure, if you don’t mind the mess...” He swept his hand over the ratty mattress, carpet of crumpled up bills, and the laundry pile.

RC looked over it and laughed.

“Heh, just like h-” He stopped and put a hand to his mouth like he was wiping the words away, then shuffled into the room and stood by the mattress, waiting.

Sans had a bad feeling that, just like the similarities between them, RC might find this timeline a bit too similar to home. He didn’t much like the idea of the other monster feeling sad no matter where he looked. Walking over to the mattress, he sat down before laying back, careful not to jostle the soul. He scooted over, making room.

RC laid down beside him, hesitantly reaching out to lay an arm over him. The crook of RC’s elbow was right over the soul in Sans’s hands, RC’s hand landing lightly on Sans’s own arm. It felt...nice. His room, more of a pitfall of memories than a sanctuary now, was a little less overwhelming with the other monster. He wiggled, letting go of his concerns.

Maybe RC could be happy here, too.

The glow of the soul through his fingers made a strange shadow puppet on the ceiling. A heart behind bars? Or maybe bodies intertwined. Or maybe...

Sans fell asleep and didn’t dream.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for: sad skeles. And of course, mentions of rape, mentions of kidnapping, and trauma.
> 
> Chapter 4 appears to be the last chapter of Displacement! Does that mean it's all over?!
> 
> Well......................................................no. Uggy and I have a little surprise waiting in the wings, so look out for...that. You can watch our tumblrs for news, or just follow one of our accounts on here, and you're sure to find out.
> 
> Thank you everyone for reading and commenting on this little adventure. We had a lot of fun developing it, and seeing what you all thought, both regulars and new blood. We appreciate you stopping by. <3
> 
> [[McLeech](https://germindis-leechlamp.tumblr.com/)] and [[Uggy](http://idontevenknowwhattoputhereugh.tumblr.com/)] are on Tumblr, and also run an [[askblog](https://askcreepswap.tumblr.com/)] where you can ask our characters your burning questions, or just bully them, as seems to be a favorite pastime of anons visiting the blog. C'mon in, and the fun continues!


End file.
